Chosen
by AnastasiaDemeter
Summary: Marianne gets a job as a runner with the WWE. Little does she know that she is going to get much more involved than she had ever imagined with one of its superstars! *EXPLICIT CONTENT* *ADULT THEMES* *BDSM* *18 ONLY*
1. Chapter 1

"So what experience do you have that makes you feel you'd be appropriate to this position?"

Marianne looked at the interviewer and gave a small smile. "If you look at my work experience you will see that my last position was at a Maximum Security prison. I am used to multi-tasking, problem-solving, and dealing with- well, complicated people."

The interviewer, a man in a very expensive shirt and wearing a flashy watch, looked up at her. "Do you think you'll come across 'complicated' people being a runner in the WWE?"

Marianne considered the most diplomatic answer to give. "Many of the people who go to prison do so because they have an overdeveloped sense of entitlement and exaggerated view of their own place in life. They are almost exclusively Alpha personalities. So, in answer to your question, yes I do expect to encounter some who fit a similar mindset."

The interviewer sat back in his chair and mulled over her response. He looked through the papers in front of him, then looked back up at her.

"So, when can you start?"

A week later Marianne was at an event being trained by Marvin, a senior runner. "Right, here's your radio. You've used one of these before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, both at the prison and when I was in the Army Reserves as a teenager. I remember my protocols fairly well, but just run me through how you do things."

"We use standard procedures, but we'll probably seem pretty informal compared to what you're used to. Would you prefer a headset?"

Marianne nodded. "Yes please." She miked up and the two started to roam the corridors of the arena, going through the various duties of a runner and what happened during a show. Marianne was fascinated by the backstage workings, having been a fan for several years, and soaked up the information. Suddenly they were stopped by Summer Rae, who appeared to be in quite a state.

"Marvin! The seamstresses **still** haven't fixed my dress! How am I supposed to get ready if those bitches won't do their damn job? I can't work like this! I'm going to go to Stephanie and…"

The senior runner calmly butted in. "Summer, honey, it's okay. I'll talk to them and make sure that your dress is ready in plenty of time for your spot tonight. We'll head there right now and do it. Go and get your hair and makeup done and start your warmup. We'll bring your dress to you."

The Diva still seemed perturbed but she nodded and walked away. Marvin turned to Marianne and lifted his eyebrows, shrugging. "One of the biggest parts of your job is to provide an oasis of calm when they're having a meltdown over something. Even if it seems minor to you, to them it's the biggest thing in the world. Remember to honour it as such, and do what you can to help them."

Marianne nodded. "It was the same in prison. Their world was so insular that tiny things became huge simply because it was all they had; so yeah, I can understand the mentality."

Marvin smiled at his new protégée as they walked towards the seamstress area. "I'm glad you get it. Some people just can't grasp it and they don't last, because they don't mesh with the Superstars. You have to be able to relate with the people you work with on a deep level in this company, because we spend so much time together. Three hundred days a year on the road. We see more of each other than we do our own families; it's a sacrifice we all choose because it's what we love to do. If you don't have the right mindset then it's too much, and you crack up. You have to love it, or you simply can't do it."

When Summer's dress had been mended- after some gentle cajoling by Marvin- and delivered to its relieved owner Marianne was allowed to take a half-hour break. She made her way to catering and grabbed herself some food. All this walking had built up an appetite and she found herself a table where she could observe the Superstars discreetly. She was still at the stage where she could not quite believe she was working for the WWE and tried not to show her excitement at seeing her favourite performers in such close proximity. These were her co-workers now, after all, and she would have to maintain a level of professionalism. She was so deep in this train of thought that she did not notice that someone had approached her table.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

Marianne looked up and almost choked on her food when she saw Antonio Cesaro stood over her, his hands casually behind his back, emphasising his extraordinary physique. She managed to swallow and croak out "Um, yes. Runner. Just started today."

"New runner. I see. Well let's hope you last longer than the last one. He only managed a week. Couldn't handle the travel. One would have thought he would have anticipated it before he started, but…" Antonio shrugged his shoulders and Marianne couldn't help but notice just how muscular they were, especially this close up.

She forced herself to think more professionally and said "Yes, I am aware of just how much travel is involved and no, it doesn't bother me. I quite like travelling and I don't have many ties at home so I don't anticipate any problems at this stage."

Antonio pursed his lips and nodded. "Sounds like you have it all figured out. I'm Antonio, by the way." He held his hand out. Marianne shook it and gave him her name. Cesaro held onto the handshake a moment. "You have a good grip. Seems like you're not one mess with." He smirked and let her hand go. "If anyone does try to mess with you, let me know. I'll take care of it." Before she could respond he walked away, leaving her speechless and slightly bemused.

It was kind of him to offer help if she needed it, but she wondered what his motivation was. In prison, such an offer was usually a way of currying favour, or leading an officer into a false sense of security. She didn't necessarily believe Cesaro had such ulterior motives, but it did beg the question why he would offer to protect a complete stranger out of the blue like that. She decided to put it down to a random act of kindness, and finished her meal before going back to work.

The rest of the shift was spent shadowing Marvin, learning the ropes and running errands. She quickly began to pick out which superstars were some of the more 'complicated' personalities, and which were more reasonable and down-to-earth. She was introduced to a few and even shook hands with a couple, but the majority took no notice of her whatsoever. Marianne had sussed out that runners were ten-a-penny here and there was a high turnover rate, so she was likely going to have to stick around a while before getting recognition. She shrugged it off and got on with the job at hand; there was too much to try and get a hold of without worrying about imagined snubs by Divas and Superstars.

She was sent out by Marvin with a food order for some of the local restaurants and fast food outlets. Naturally some of the wrestlers preferred certain foods or else were fed up of Catering's offerings, so Marianne went out to fulfil their requests. She was going around the locker rooms, delivering the food, when she found Team Rhodes Scholars.

"Mr Sandow? Your steak tartare with rye." She handed him the bag and turned to leave.

Marianne heard his distinctive voice pipe up behind her. "Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned around and saw Damien peering up at her, the bag open in front of him. "Where is my egg?"

Marianne ran the order through her mind, and dug out her notepad. "I'm sorry, Mr Sandow. There wasn't any egg on your order…"

Damien rolled his eyes and tutted. "Steak tartare is traditionally served with a raw egg. I did not _order_ one, because they are readily available from catering. Go and fetch me one immediately. This is raw beef, and I do not wish to ingest _E coli_ because you took your time about it."

Marianne bit her tongue and went to catering to fetch Damien his raw egg. She asked the staff about any other provisions he required and they helpfully told her that he always asked for two linen napkins and metal cutlery (never plastic). She gathered the required accoutrements and even made a point of setting them out neatly on a tray, presenting them to him with a slight bow as if she were serving at a five-star restaurant. He looked at her and took the utensils and napkins, either missing the slight jab or choosing to ignore it. She gave a smile to show she meant no ill-will by her demeanour but he simply dismissed her by a wave of his hand and saying "That will be all." She caught Cody Rhodes' glance as she left and saw that he was chuckling to himself, so she felt that her intent had been well received.

At the end of the shift she sat with Marvin, having a coffee, going over the evening's events.

"So how do you think it went?" the senior runner enquired.

Marianne considered. "I don't think there were any major disasters. Of course Punk was annoyed when I bumped into him, but I legitimately couldn't see him carrying that roll of cable…"

Marvin waved a hand. "He gets a bit grumpy when he's about to go on. He was in full promo mode and would have bitten off the head of a kitten at that point. Don't take it personally."

"Punk wouldn't bite the head off a kitten. He's vegan."

The two shared a laugh and took a sip of their drinks. Marianne spoke "So, your turn: how do **you** think tonight went? Be honest, I can take it."

Marvin smiled. "I think tonight went very well, and I mean that. You caught a couple of people's attention tonight, they told me so."

Marianne's eyebrows went up. "Really? Wow. I didn't think anyone had even noticed I existed. I mean, I spoke with Antonio Cesaro on my break, and you introduced me to a few people, but other than that…"

This time Marvin's eyebrows went up. "You say you spoke to Antonio Cesaro? Did he approach you?"

Marianne nodded. "Yeah. Kind of popped up out of nowhere & spoke to me. Was quite nice to me, actually. Offered to look after me if someone tried anything funny."

Marvin nodded, but his face was stoic. "Hmm. I see. Well, you're a big girl, I won't tell you what to do, but I will just say that he is one to keep an eye on."

Marianne lowered her coffee mug. "Oh? Why's that?"

Marvin chewed his lip. "Look, I hate to peddle gossip…"

Marianne put her mug down and leaned in. "Look, I know you're all real tight here but if this guy's a creep you'd be doing me a big favour by telling me now."

Marvin raised his hand. "It's not so much that he's a creep but, well… I've heard that he's quite the womaniser and that he's into some pretty… intense stuff."

"Intense like what?"

"Well, kinda hardcore kinky stuff."

Marianne sat back in her chair. "Ah. I see."

Marvin leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Look, it would be really helpful if you didn't tell anybody that I talked to you about this…"

Marianne waved a hand. "Don't even think about it. I wouldn't do that. This entire conversation is strictly between us. I'm glad you told me. Forewarned is forearmed and all that."

The senior runner gave a small smile and they clinked mugs before finally finishing for the day and retiring to their respective hotel rooms. As Marianne drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but think about Antonio Cesaro, and what a man like that could do to her if he really, really wanted to…


	2. Chapter 2

Over the following days and weeks Marianne got to grips with the job, and quickly settled into it. She got to know individual Superstars' and Divas' personalities- what they usually required, and how best to handle them. She was on a first-name basis with some of the more affable ones and knew she had officially 'arrived' when she removed her headset one night and found that someone had covered the inside of the earpiece with black shoe polish. It took a few good minutes of scrubbing with soap and a nail brush to get it all off, and quite a bit of digging with a Q-tip to get it out of the creases of her ear. She appreciated that pranks were a part of life on the road and vowed to find the culprit and pay them back in kind.

One person who was a constant presence was Antonio Cesaro. He would often appear when she was on break and sometimes sit with her. He was a highly intelligent man and made good conversation; telling her humorous stories about his travels around the world on the independent circuit but also taking an interest in her. He asked her lots of questions about her previous job, her family, and her opinion on current affairs. She found herself looking forward to their meet-ups and they would exchange a smile if they passed each other in the corridor. She kept in mind what Marvin had told her but at the same time she found Cesaro to be charming, but not aggressively so. He did not come across as the predatory type; it had been several weeks now since their first meeting and although they had often spoken he had never once actually propositioned her. She found herself starting to wonder whether he was waiting for her to make the first move or was perhaps not interested in her in that way at all. Marianne decided to not allow herself to go down that route- they were colleagues after all and getting involved with someone you work with was a bad idea. Things just got awkward for everyone if it went wrong.

One afternoon Marianne was tasked to act as a runner for Team Rhodes Scholars as they did a public appearance, signing autographs. It was the first time Marianne had done a PA-type role so she approached them beforehand to go over what they wanted her to do. As she anticipated, Damien Sandow had a veritable rider of demands.

"I will need you to have Perrier- sparkling, of course- ice cold at all times for when I require it. I have special quills that I use for these signings; make sure that you have at least three to hand and test them to see that the ink has not dried. The signing is booked for three hours, so for heaven's sake ensure they give me an ergonomic chair and not some basic folding steel monstrosity. Are you getting all of this or do I need to repeat myself?"

Marianne was scribbling furiously in her notepad and when she got everything down she looked up at Sandow and said "I think I just about managed to get it all." She turned to Cody. "And what about you?"

Cody looked at her, then at his best friend. "Just get me some bottled water, and a couple of energy bars. That would be great." He gave her a small grin and she jotted the note down, smiled at them both and went off to prepare for the appearance.

When she arrived at the venue she was impressed by the size of the crowd. The line was already snaking around the outdoor area, and she gave a quick sigh of relief that the weather was good. She slipped through the security barrier, nodding to the burly guard who she knew from working events. She placed the cooler of bottled water down behind the signing table, the Perrier bottles making a clinking sound inside, and set out a couple of pens for Cody and an elaborate feathered quill for Damien. A few minutes later Team Rhodes Scholars arrived to a huge cheer from the fans. Cody wore a huge grin and raised a hand to the crowd, while Damien raised both arms and leaned his head back, eyes closed. Marianne chuckled to herself at the antics and thought to herself that despite his egotism Sandow certainly knew how to work a crowd. The two made their way to the table and sat down. Damien tested his seat and turned to Marianne, giving her a slight wrinkle of his nose and she returned an open-handed shrug. She'd had to stuff that damned chair into the back seat of the car that had brought her here herself, much to the protestations of the administrator she'd (rather forcibly) borrowed it from earlier today. It was the best she could do and he was going to have to live with it.

The signing went along and Marianne kept the Rhodes Scholars watered as they posed for photos and signed autographs. After two and a half hours it seemed to her like the line would never end but the two Superstars were still going with the same enthusiasm they started out with. She felt a great deal of respect for both of them at that moment; she didn't know if she would have the patience to do this sort of thing. She watched as a family of five walked away, the kids' faces beaming as if they'd just had their Christmas and birthdays all at once, and Marianne felt a warm glow. The next signee walked up and her mood instantly changed.

The man was on his own, and was dressed in dirty jeans and a black sweatshirt. He simply put a piece of blank paper on the table and asked for an autograph. Cody asked who he should make it out to and the man said "Doug." Cody signed the paper, handed it to Damien, who signed it and handed it back. The man then said "Can I get a photo?" Rhodes Scholars leaned in together and the man reached into his pocket, then moved around the table as he pulled his hand out. Marianne saw that what he pulled out of his pocket wasn't a camera or a phone, but a knife.

As he walked around the table he passed right in front of her and her Prison Officer training kicked into gear. She grabbed the arm holding the knife and threw all her weight onto it, dragging the man down and pinning him to the ground. She rolled herself forward, rotating his arm so that his hand was now palm-up, and used the heel of her own palm to force his fingers open, releasing the knife. Other security were now on top of the pair so she handed off the knife and chicken-winged his arm behind his back while the burly security guard she knew from earlier did the same on the other side. The two then lifted the man up and removed him from the signing area to a cheer from the crowd.

'Doug' was transferred to police custody and Marianne gave her statement to the arresting officer. By the time she'd finished Rhodes Scholars had already wrapped up the signing and were being transported back to the arena for that night's house show, so she packed up the signing table, got the admin's chair back into the car, and made her own way back. When she walked into the building, pushing the cooler in the seat of the wheeled office chair, she heard a burst of applause. Turning her head, she saw a group of Superstars walking towards her, being led by Team Rhodes Scholars, clapping. She looked at them, confused, and Cody Rhodes gave her a slap on the back, turning towards the other wrestlers.

"Here she is, the Woman of the Hour! Gentlemen I present to you, officially the most Badass Runner in the WWE!"

The other Superstars raised a cheer and Marianne raised her hands. "Look, guys. I used to work in a Maximum Security prison. We're trained to take knives off people. It was no big deal, really."

Damien Sandow lifted his eyebrows. "_No big deal_? That maniacal lunatic could have killed me and Cody both. You performed one of the most effective takedowns I have seen in all my years in this sport. He was easily taller than you by 6 inches and must have outweighed you by 50 pounds, yet you managed to manipulate him as if he were made of milk toast. Even I would refer to that as a 'big deal'."

"I think what is a 'big deal' is the fact that the two of you sat there and did nothing while **she** took on an armed man all by herself." The Superstars turned to see Antonio Cesaro leaning against a table, his arms crossed and a decidedly unimpressed look on his face.

Marianne piped up. "Now, Antonio, I appreciate the sentiment, but honestly, unless you are trained in Control and Restraint techniques it's best not to get involved. I'm not taking anything away from what you guys know when it comes to tying people up in knots, but it would likely end up in someone getting stabbed; so they actually did the right thing by **not** jumping in."

Damien and Antonio seemed to be too busy boring holes into each other's skulls to be fully listening to her words, so Marianne took another tack. "Look, I really appreciate you guys bigging me up like this, it's very kind of you. Why don't we all go celebrate everyone coming out safe and sound with a drink after the show tonight?"

The suggestion got a firm round of approval from the assembled group, all except from Damien and Antonio, who were still having a stare-down with each other. Cody mumbled a few words to his team-mate and Sandow finally broke off the glare with a sneer. He turned to Marianne. "I wish to thank you for the service which you provided today. It went above and beyond the call of duty, and it has garnered my approval and appreciation." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. He raised his eyes as he kissed her fingers and her breath caught. She'd not noticed just how lovely his eyes were, deep brown and framed in perfect, dark lashes.

She began to repeat that it was no big deal when he silenced her with a stern look. Marianne rolled her eyes and said "Fine. _You're welcome_." She grinned and Sandow gave narrow-eyed look, then turned and Marianne caught the flicker of a smile just touch the corners of his mouth. As he walked away Cesaro approached her.

"So, you really are someone not to be messed with."

Marianne gave a short laugh. "Like I said, it's just part of my training. It's like a switch gets flipped in your head and another person takes over. I was just doing what I had been trained to do."

Cesaro nodded. "I can understand that. It's like when I get into the ring. My body knows almost instinctively what to do. If I think about it too much, it all goes wrong. If I just let it happen, that's when I have my best matches." He looked at her. "You weren't afraid? Not even a little bit?"

Marianne shrugged. "It was as if it wasn't an issue about being afraid or not. There was a man with a knife that needed to be stopped, end of story. There was no time for fear."

Cesaro chuckled. "Wow. I may have to give up the title of 'Superman' now that you're here. I'm starting to feel a little inferior here."

She gave an incredulous snort. "Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't do half of what you do in the ring. Or the gym, for that matter. Damn, you look like you're carved out of marble, for cryin' out loud!"

Antonio's eyebrow went up at her comment and Marianne silently kicked herself for going quite so far. She sounded like a fucking fangirl, drooling over their lust object. She tried to regain her composure and said she had to return the chair to its rightful owner when Cesaro stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"What time is your break?"

"Um, I just have to do this then I am not officially on duty until an hour before curtain time."

"Good. I'll come with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Before Marianne could utter a word Cesaro lifted the cooler from the seat of the chair and stood aside, apparently waiting for her to lead the way. She suppressed a grin and wheeled the office chair to its now highly irritated owner, but when Antonio gave a very curt summary of the reason for the delay the administrator it was accepted with much more grace. Marianne bit back a giggle watching the clerk squirm as Cesaro barked at him, pointing a finger and getting almost nose-to-nose with the petrified office worker. They both left, Marianne throwing a "Thanks again!" over her shoulder as they exited. Antonio grinned at her and she returned the smile. They deposited the cooler back at Catering and Cesaro turned to Marianne.

"So, what were your plans for this afternoon?"

She sighed. "Well I had planned on nipping back over to the hotel to catch a few z's and maybe a swim before the show tonight but it's getting a bit late in the day now." She checked her watch. "I only have an hour and a half before I have to be back to work. I suppose I could just have a lie down or watch tv for a bit. Good thing the hotel is just next door or else I'd end up killing time here."

Cesaro shook his head. "You've had a long day; you need to relax. Let me walk you back to your hotel room."

Marianne arched an eyebrow, then shrugged, and nodded. The two made their way via the back route, which had been cordoned off so that WWE staff and Superstars could pass from the hotel to the venue without too much harassment from fans. When they reached her room she turned to Cesaro and he sheepishly looked at her.

"I know this is going to sound forward, but may I come in?"

Marianne remembered what Marvin had said in their early conversation, but she decided to take the risk. Antonio had always acted the perfect gentleman with her, and if she was completely honest she was highly attracted to him. She was also on a bit of a high from the excitement earlier, and felt like she could handle anything that came her way. She smiled and opened the door, allowing Cesaro to follow her into the room. She was glad to see that it was in a reasonable state; she hadn't left anything embarrassing lying out in the open, like underwear… or a vibrator. Life on the road was interesting, but could be lonely at times, and a woman had needs. Thankfully she'd tucked her toy away in the drawer so Cesaro didn't get an eyeful as he walked into the room after her.

"Would you like a coffee?"

Cesaro wrinkled his nose. "I'm not a fan of hotel coffee, but thanks for the offer anyway."

Marianne held up a packet. "Neither am I. I bring my own."

Cesaro's face lit up. "I'll know where to come next time I forget mine. Thank you; but not right now."

Marianne dropped the packet of Columbian roast on the table next to the percolator. "Feel free to come 'round for coffee whenever you like. I rarely get through a whole pot, so a lot of it goes to waste, anyway."

Cesaro tutted. "Well, in the interest of reducing waste, I will make a point of coming for coffee on a regular basis."

Marianne laughed and Cesaro smiled. He then stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek, causing her breath to catch. She looked up at him and he returned her stare, keeping his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth gently. Marianne felt frozen, waiting to see what he would do next, but he just stood there, rubbing her cheek. She began to wonder if she was supposed to do something when he suddenly smiled.

"You're waiting for instruction, aren't you?"

Marianne stammered. "Wh-what?"

Cesaro laughed. "You. You're standing there, looking up at me with those big, bright eyes of yours, practically begging me to tell you what to do next. Tell me, do you even know that you're a submissive?"

The spell was suddenly broken at the sound of that word. "A _what_?"

Cesaro looked directly into her eyes, his face less than an inch away from hers. "A submissive. You wish to submit to a dominant man. One who can take control of you, even if only temporarily. That is the only way you can feel truly free."

Marianne shook her head. "I think you have the wrong idea about me, Antonio. I don't buy into all that sexist stuff about women secretly wanting to give in to a man…"

Cesaro looked at her with an incredulous look. "Oh, you are attracted to sissy boys, are you? You want a man who is limp-wristed and uses more beauty products than you? Well, if that's the case, then I am obviously wasting my time here." He dropped his hand and turned to leave.

"No, wait. Antonio, I didn't mean…"

Cesaro turned around, a satisfied grin across his face. He stepped back up to her and she felt herself blush. She lowered her eyes but he lifted her chin so she was forced to look up into his face. She steeled her nerves and made herself speak to him directly. "I can't believe you think I'm a 'submissive' when I took a knife off a guy today."

Cesaro grinned. "Army soldiers can be submissives. Fortune 500 CEOs; anyone. The persona you have out there in everyday life isn't necessarily the same one you have at home, or with your lover. It's like when you took the knife from that man- how did you put it? A switch gets flipped in your head and you become someone else, but it's still you. It's just a different aspect of your personality."

Marianne wanted to protest further, but found that she had run out of arguments. When she opened her mouth but did not speak Cesaro's grin widened. "Don't fight it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it's a wonderful gift that has been bestowed upon you. It opens up an entire new world of experience and sensation that other people can't even begin to imagine."

Marianne tightened her jaw. "And I suppose you're going to offer to show me around this 'new world' purely out of the goodness of your heart?"

Cesaro laughed. "Certainly not. You're going to have to earn that privilege, and ask me in the correct manner; if not outright beg me for it."

Marianne's mouth went dry and she began to feel apprehensive- no, actually afraid- of what Cesaro's intentions really were. He leaned in towards her and every ounce of her common sense was telling her she should run or tell him to leave, but her body simply wasn't responding to command. Not her command, anyway. She found herself breathing in quick, shallow gasps and every nerve on edge, but in excitement as much as fear. When Cesaro placed his lips on hers she succumbed to the kiss with a passion that defied explanation. She felt a level of arousal she'd not experienced in, well, she couldn't remember ever being this hot for someone. She wanted him more than she wanted air at that moment, and to hell with the consequences.

Cesaro's muscular arms wrapped around Marianne's waist and gripped her like steel cables. She had to struggle to draw breath, partly because of the passion of the kiss and partly due to the tightness of his embrace. She strangely felt even more aroused by the constrictiveness of his grip, feeling at once restrained, protected, and possessed by this powerful man. Cesaro pulled his head away from hers and Marianne whimpered a small protest at the breaking of the kiss. The Swiss Superman smiled and teased her by leaning in to nuzzle the nape of her neck, only to pull away far too soon.

She could feel his arousal against her leg, and she wriggled her hips to rub against it. He tightened his already-firm grip and spoke tersely. "Ah-ah-ah. Behave. I didn't give you permission to do that. You will touch me how and when I tell you to touch me; until then you will learn the pleasure of submitting to my will. Remember to thank me afterwards." He leaned in again and began to chew at the base of her neck, causing her to gasp in pain but his iron embrace didn't allow her to escape. He adjusted his grip and slipped one hand between her thighs. She tried to jerk her hips back at the touch but her movement was restricted, and couldn't escape his probing fingers. She could feel, to her great shame, that she had soaked her panties through and hoped that he couldn't feel it through the fabric of her black jeans.

He continued to bite at her neck and rubbed his fingers into her crotch, making her even more aroused as the wet folds of her pussy glided over her clit, and she struggled to maintain control. She did not want to show him just how much of an effect he was having on her but she was losing the battle quickly. The pain and pleasure were joining forces to wage a full-on assault on her senses and she was quickly nearing the peak of orgasm. She was just on the brink of coming when Cesaro suddenly stopped and pulled away, leaving her jelly-legged and beyond flustered.

"Wh- what…?" She ran a hand through her dishevelled hair and tried to straighten herself up as she looked at him, confused.

He looked back at her, the grin on his face showing that he was very pleased with himself. "You're quite sensitive, aren't you? I almost got you to come just with a few bites and rubbing your pussy through your jeans. Just imagine what I could do with you naked, tied to the bed, with a belt in my hand?" His lip curled and Marianne shivered.

"No, no belts. I don't do belts."

Cesaro's face fell into stern lines. "You _do_ what I tell you to do. None of this 'I don't' business. **I** decide what you do and what you don't. Not you. Get that through your head right now."

Marianne shook her head. "Look, I don't think this is for me…"

Cesaro grabbed her and picked her up by the waist, carrying her across the room and dropping her on the bed in a heartbeat. She struggled for a second but he was quickly on top of her, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Don't fight me. You will enjoy this if you don't fight it. It will be very, _very_ unpleasant for you if you resist. Do you understand?"

Marianne looked up at him, and for reasons she could never quite work out, she nodded. Cesaro smiled, reached down, and pulled her polo shirt off her in one, fluid motion. He used the shirt to tie her hands together and placed them above her head, looking her directly in the eye and saying "Keep them there. Don't move." She obeyed and he moved down to unfasten her jeans. When he removed them she turned her head away so he couldn't see the embarrassment on her face as he noticed the state of her panties.

"My, my, my! You seem to be quite ready for me, little one." She heard him chuckle and she chewed the inside of her cheek to stop from crying with shame, but he reached for her chin and turned her head to face him. "I spoke to you, girl." He said, his voice harsh.

She looked up at him and could only nod. Even that was a major blow to her ego and she clenched her jaw, but her mouth popped open again when Cesaro slapped her across the face. It was not a hard slap but it was unexpected and it certainly caught her attention. He was leaning in, now, glaring at her. "When I speak to you, I expect an answer. The correct response in this case is 'Yes, Sir, I am wet for you'."

Marianne clamped her jaw shut and looked up at him defiantly. Cesaro suddenly lunged forward, hooking both her legs over his shoulders, pinning her to the bed beneath his full weight. He reached down, pulled her panties aside and then she felt him unzip his fly and then begin to rub the head of his swollen cock along her soaking wet folds.

"Tell me that you are wet for me, and that you want my cock inside you. Beg me, and remember to address me properly."

Marianne moaned as she felt his manhood rub along her aching pussy. She wanted, _needed_ him to fuck her, but she would have to give up her pride to get it. He relentlessly continued to stroke the head of his cock tantalisingly close to her entrance, driving her mad with the promise of what he could offer if she submitted to him. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on hers, and she looked back up at him, pleading with her eyes.

"I'm so wet for you. Please fuck me, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

A smile slowly crept across Cesaro's face, but the thrust that penetrated her was quick and sudden. Marianne threw her head back and gasped as he slowly withdrew, then slammed into her again. Her hands instinctively came down towards her head as her muscles tensed and he reached up a hand to return them to their previous position.

"I said _keep them still_!" he barked at her, gripping her hands painfully hard.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out and squeaked "I'm sorry."

He leaned his face forward. "You're sorry, what?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, _Sir_."

Cesaro grinned. "You're learning. You will learn that it pays to behave." He began pumping into her again and her eyes rolled back at the sensation. He reached a hand under the fabric of her bra and lifted it up, exposing her breasts and began teasing a nipple with his thick fingers. She squirmed under him but retained enough control to keep her hands above her head. He shuffled forward on his knees slightly, increasing the angle at which he entered her, and the adjustment caused him to rub against her clit with every stroke.

Marianne's senses went into overload and she felt herself build back up towards climax. Cesaro grabbed a handful of hair and snarled at her.

"You don't come until I allow you to. You do _nothing_ without my permission."

Marianne didn't think she had a choice in the matter. "Please. I'm going to come. Please…"

Cesaro pulled tighter on her hair, drawing her head back, but did not relent in his thrusting. "If you are going to beg you'd better do better than that, girl."

Marianne cried out as she felt herself getting closer. "Sir, please. I beg of you, _please_ let me come! Sir, I'm so close…"

Cesaro adjusted position again, so that he was upright on his knees, lifting her by the hips and swinging his hips freely at a frantic rate, pounding into her fiercely. "Come on, you filthy little bitch. Come all over this cock. Come for me, now!"

Marianne felt herself tear apart at the seams at this fresh onslaught and she came with an intensity that shook her entire body. She screamed "OH GOD!" as wave after wave of spasms rode through her. Cesaro thrust into her a few more times then gave a low, guttural moan and released himself into her. Marianne lay there, shaking as he gave a couple of slow, languid strokes, emptying himself completely before withdrawing and standing up, tucking himself back in and zipping his fly. He stood above her, breathing heavily but grinning.

"You need to pull yourself together before you have to go back to work" he said with a chuckle. "No shower- I want you to still feel my essence inside you as you go about your business. I don't care how uncomfortable you get; I want you to relish the feel of both our juices soaking your panties all night. Let it remind you of my power, and how I set you free today."

Marianne looked up at him, panting, her arms beginning to ache from holding them in the same position for so long. He raised an eyebrow and she remembered his earlier admonition about expecting an answer when he spoke to her.

"Yes, Sir."

He continued to look at her as if expecting more, crossing his hands behind his back, and she remembered something else he had said earlier. She swallowed and whispered "Thank you, Sir."

Cesaro smiled. "Good girl. Well done. You can sit up now. Give me your hands." She did so and he unfastened the polo shirt, releasing her wrists and she rubbed them, getting the circulation back to her hands. Antonio leaned in and took her chin in his hand, then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You did well today, little one. It was a steep learning curve, but you handled it well. You'll get the hang of it, and learn how to enjoy giving in. Of course I like a little bit of fight in a girl, but too much resistance will be punished, as is my right. But for now, enjoy the afterglow of what I have given you, and perhaps you'll be lucky enough to have it again sometime soon. If you've earned it, of course." He chuckled and left the room.

Marianne sat there, slightly stunned. She felt lightheaded and a little dazed. She wanted to lie down and sleep for a week, but she knew she had to get ready for her shift. She forced herself to get up and splash some water on her face, freshened her deodorant, put on fresh panties and a clean uniform, and headed back to the arena.

She went through her shift that night in a fog, but luckily most people chalked it up to a come-down from the confrontation earlier in the day with the knife-wielding nutjob. She didn't notice that nobody asked her to do anything particularly strenuous and was relieved when Marvin told her that since it was a 'slow night' she could take an extra-long break and relax in Catering until she was needed.

"Go grab yourself something to eat and a coffee. I'll buzz you on the radio if I need you" he said, concerned that she looked like she was a million miles away.

"Thanks, Marv. I didn't really get a chance to eat earlier; a bite will really help." They parted and she weaved her way to Catering. She loaded up a plate- she hadn't realised until now just how hungry she was- and sat down. She was about a quarter of the way through when Damien Sandow approached her.

"Miss Marianne. Forgive me for interrupting your repast. Is this an inopportune time?"

She shook her head and motioned for him to take a seat. He sat down and she noticed the worried look on his face. "What's up, Mr Sandow?"

He looked at her, considered a moment, then leaned forward, leaning his forearms on the table and interlacing his fingers. "It has come to my attention that you seem out of sorts this evening. I am concerned that you are feeling the ill-effects of your altercation this afternoon and have returned to work too quickly. I would like for you to be assessed by one of the qualified medical personnel on site to ensure that you were not inadvertently injured today and that you are fit to resume your duties."

Marianne froze. Shit, she hadn't realised that her state had been obvious to everyone. She couldn't possibly go to the doctor, letting him think that the reason for her discombobulation was because of the attack. Well, not the attack by the guy with the knife, anyway. She gave a sigh and placed a hand on Damien's arm.

"Look, Mr Sandow. You're very kind to be concerned about me, but honestly I'm _fine_. I'm just a bit tired from a long day and I think I might have caught a bit of the sun standing outside so long. If I haven't been living up to my usual standard then I sincerely apologise to everyone and promise I will make up for it tomorrow. Please extend my apologies to whoever it was who spoke to you and tell them that normal service will resume after I get a good night's sleep."

Sandow looked at her, then rubbed his beard. He said "I am afraid that I simply cannot accept your explanation. I believe that you are attempting to downplay your true condition out of a sense of pride. I do not necessarily condemn you for this; your dedication to your work is admirable. However, your health is more important and I must repeat my request for you to seek a medical appraisal of your fitness to work. I am happy to accompany you."

Marianne swallowed and put down her fork. "Look, Damien. I know you mean well but you really don't need to bother yourself with this. I promise you I am perfectly…"

"**What's going on here**?"

Marianne and Sandow both looked up to see Cesaro approaching their table. Marianne snatched her hand off of Damien's arm and Sandow stood, turning towards Antonio.

"I believe Marianne to be suffering from traumatic after-effects from the attack at the signing today. I am concerned for her well-being and have asked her to seek medical advice."

Cesaro stood toe-to-toe with Sandow. "Well I don't think it's any of your business, so why don't you go and find something else to do?"

Sandow drew himself up to his full height. "Marianne was tasked to work as _my_ assistant at the time of the altercation, therefore I consider her welfare to be very much _my_ business. I wonder what makes this conversation any of yours?"

A smile split Cesaro's face. "The fact that Marianne happens to be my lover."

Sandow drew back, obviously surprised by the news. He looked towards Marianne, who blushed and nodded. Damien looked back towards Cesaro and said "I see. Well, it appears that I have overstepped my bounds. Please forgive me, I was not aware of your… arrangement."

Antonio's smile softened. "Never mind; you had her best interests _at heart_. I agree that she has had a bit of a tiring day, so I think she should skip going out for drinks tonight. Why don't you be a good boy and spread the word?"

Sandow's face hardened, but he looked back at Marianne, then reluctantly agreed it was probably best that she not over-exert herself after everything that had happened that day.

Cesaro grinned. "I couldn't agree more." He shot a look towards Marianne, whose blush deepened.

Sandow gave a small nod to Marianne then left, leaving her alone with Cesaro. He slid a chair in close next to her, stroked her hair gently, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Why were you touching him?" he said, softly.

Marianne felt a chill down her back. "He was trying to get me to go to the doctor. I was just trying to reassure him that I was fine and didn't need to…"

Antonio's fingers gripped her hair, pulling on it, making her grit her teeth, yet somehow she found that particular pain exhilarating, almost _enjoyable_. "I asked, why were you _touching_ him?"

Marianne stammered for a reply. "I… I don't know. He was just being kind. I…"

Cesaro cut her off. "Listen to me. You never, **ever** touch another man; do you understand me? You belong to me. I own you. If I ever catch you touching another man, especially Damien Sandow, I will not punish you, I will dump you. Do you understand?"

Marianne hesitated. Part of her wondered what it was about Sandow that got under Antonio's skin so much, but she didn't think asking was a good idea. He released her hair and the relief flooded through her. Antonio leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the temple. "I do this because I care about you; you understand that, don't you?"

She looked at him, wondering what he meant. He took her hands in his and looked her deep in the eyes. "This is a part of what we do that many people don't understand. I don't do these things because I'm a bastard or because I want to hurt women or because I have some sort of inferiority complex like the psychologists would have you believe. I do this because I want to give you pleasure. I want you to feel sensations you can't get any other way. The discipline is my way of taking care of you, because it takes the responsibility for making decisions off your shoulders. You don't have to worry about things like how to act, how to dress, or what to do when you're with me, because I will tell you. I have shouldered the burden for you, all you have to do is follow my lead. Isn't that what you really want- someone to take care of everything for you?"

Marianne let his words soak in and she had to admit that what he said struck a chord. There were times where she was so frustrated at having no one to rely on but herself and she wished that someone would come along and take the weight off her shoulders. Now there was someone who was offering to do just that. She thought about what he had done to her earlier and she trembled. She could not deny that he had driven her wild with passion and she would feel the loss if she could not experience that kind of intensity again.

She looked at Cesaro with moist eyes and whispered "Yes, Sir. I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Six months later Marianne knelt in Cesaro's hotel room, clad in nothing but a dog collar, handcuffs, and a horse-style bit in her mouth. She had been there for some time, and she had no way of knowing how long; ten, twenty minutes? Cesaro was taking his time in the bathroom; having a shower, brushing his teeth, preening in the mirror, generally killing time until he was ready to come out and have his fun with her. She closed her eyes and adjusted herself slightly to get more comfortable on the hard floor. He was her Dominant and he cared for her, she reminded herself. His control over her was her release. She relaxed into the pose and waited for him to come out. A few minutes later he did, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Marianne looked up and drank in the sight of Antonio's chiselled torso as he approached her. His physique never ceased to amaze her and she often begged to worship his body. When she was granted permission to do so she would follow every rise and fall of his muscles with her mouth and fingers, paying homage to the time and effort he put into ensuring he was always in peak physical condition. He had decided that she needed to up her game physically and had devised a regimen for her to follow. It was tough but he was always on hand to 'correct' her if she fell behind in her gym sessions or gave in to a fast-food temptation. She could see the results; her physique now rivalled some of the Divas, and she was building muscle quickly. Fortunately Cesaro was happy for her to bulk up. Some men found it a turn-off, but Antonio explained that he knew that he would always be able to overpower her if it came down to it, so a bit of muscle was hardly a threat to him.

He stood over her now with nothing but a bit of towelling, and his will, between her and his most formidable body part. He looked at her, ran a finger over her cheek, and she leaned into the touch. He smiled and pushed her face away, moving towards his suitcase. He rummaged around, pulling out a riding crop. Marianne took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. Antonio walked back to her, standing in front of her once more. He ran the flat end of the crop over Marianne's body, tracing its contours with the edge. She closed her eyes and kept her breathing steady, but opened them again when Cesaro lifted her chin with the implement.

"Keep your eyes on me." Marianne nodded, unable to answer with the bit in her mouth. Cesaro continued to run the leather tip along her body until, suddenly, he brought it down with a smack on her left breast. She bit down and managed to not cry out, but the next blow on her opposite breast was harsher and elicited a yelp.

"Be quiet!" barked Cesaro. Marianne took deeper breaths and bit harder on the rod in her mouth as he rained blows down on her breasts, thighs, arms, shoulders and backside. When he was satisfied with her performance he removed the bit, pulled away his towel, and said simply "Suck."

Marianne felt a wave of relief that she had passed his test and accepted her reward gratefully. She felt a rush of endorphins ride over her as she took his manhood into her mouth, running her tongue over the head. She heard Antonio moan and felt him grab a handful of her hair as she took the length of him in, sucking slowly, using her tongue as a base. Cesaro took hold of her head and began to thrust his hips, fucking her mouth. Marianne kept the pressure steady and positioned her tongue so he would rub against it as he thrust into her mouth, and she felt him quickly build towards a climax. She wished she could ask permission to play with his balls to help him along but she knew better than to break away or touch him without permission, so he fucked her mouth until he met his release. She obediently swallowed and thanked him for his gift to her.

Cesaro smiled, and patted her head. "Good girl." He released the cuffs and put all the accoutrements away in his bag. Marianne climbed into bed, setting the alarm, and turned around to see Cesaro looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Marianne's mind raced as she tried to think of what she'd done wrong, but came up empty. She shook her head "Sir? It's time for bed..."

Antonio gave her a dark look. "I _know_ it's time for bed, do you think I'm stupid? Don't you have some basic hygiene to take care of before you climb into bed? Or do you think I like girls with bad body odour and rotten teeth?"

Marianne sat up. "Sir, I brushed my teeth and washed before you put me in the cuffs."

Cesaro pointed a finger towards her "Don't you argue with me. If I tell you that you need to wash and brush your teeth then you **do** it, don't tell me that you've already done it!"

Marianne sighed. She knew that she should go and brush her teeth to make him happy but she was tired, it had been a long day and she was coming down from the whipping she'd just had. She just wanted to curl up under the sheets and get her head down. An early start to go to the gym faced her, plus another long day, and she was frankly getting fed up of the way he got finicky over the tiniest little things. Besides, he was getting his when it came to the sexual side of things a lot more than she was these days; it had to have been at least two weeks since she'd been 'allowed' to come. Been given the chance would be more accurate; he would usually get her to fellate him up to a point, then finish off inside her. She decided to try one more time.

"Sir, forgive me but I did brush my teeth and wash my face already. I can understand that such a minor thing would have escaped Sir's notice; he has more important things to concern himself with. I simply don't wish to keep you awake while I make noise in the bathroom doing it again unnecessarily." She dredged up her best 'meek' face and hoped he would be assuaged by her docility.

Cesaro looked at her a moment, walked to her side of the bed, grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her out of the bed. She bit back a yelp as he walked her to the bathroom, where he opened the door, virtually threw her bodily inside and said "Brush. Your. _Teeth_."

Marianne looked back at Cesaro with consternation. She understood that he had a strong will and that he expected obedience from her, but this was on a new level. She felt that he was taking things too far, especially over something as trivial as whether she'd brushed her fucking teeth or not. She was at a crossroads: if she gave in, she might never be able to say no to anything ever again. How far would he take it? How far could she let it go? How far was she willing to give herself up? Antonio was standing there, waiting for her to get on with it. She suddenly realised that she was afraid of him; genuinely scared of what he would do to her if she refused. The reasonable part of her brain told her that was not how a relationship should work. She kicked herself for being such a fool.

"I'm not doing it, Antonio. This has to stop. It's going too far."

Cesaro's eyes widened. "Oh, and now you're not even going to talk to me with respect?"

Marianne shook her head. "I am talking to you with respect, Antonio, but I have to speak to you frankly. This whole thing is getting out of hand and I feel like I'm being treated like a piece of dirt. You used to make me feel like I was cared for, but that got lost somewhere along the line, and now I just feel like I'm being used. I just want…"

Cesaro gave a derisive snort. "Listen to you! 'I want! I want!' It's all about you, isn't it? You're pouting just because I'm not bringing you chocolate and flowers every day, and you're actually going to stand there and start talking about being treated like a piece of dirt. Do you know what I go through to look after you? Did I not specifically use the crop tonight because you can't tolerate a cane? Do I not let you sleep in the bed because sleeping on the floor gives you a sore neck? Do I not pay for all your flights and hotel, even though you are earning a reasonable wage yourself? And **I'm** the one treating **you** like dirt!" He shook his head and Marianne wrapped her arms around herself, torn between her own resolve and Antonio's words.

Everything he said was true, but she still felt that she had a valid point. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, and he waved a hand and walked out of the bathroom. The tears fell free and hot then, and she wiped them away, angry with herself as much as she had been with him earlier. She sat on the edge of the bath for awhile, mulling things over in her head. Eventually she ran some cold water and splashed it on her face, trying to get the red out of her eyes. She looked at her reflection, then sighed, and began to brush her teeth.

When she walked back out to the hotel room Cesaro was sat in a chair, facing out of the window. The lights were off apart from one bedside lamp, so the lights of the city were reflected on his face. She walked towards him and knelt on the floor behind his chair. She leaned her head on the back of his neck and nestled her face on his shoulder. After a moment he turned his head and reached up a hand to stroke her hair. A feeling of relief combined with desire washed over her, and she decided then that she'd done the right thing. What he did to her, for her, was worth more than her petty ego. If it meant she had to brush her teeth ten times a night, at least she could have this indescribable feeling; the feeling of being cared for, possessed, controlled, taken to another place.

Cesaro spoke: "Does this mean you are ready to resume your place, little one?"

Marianne nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry about before. I was being petulant."

Antonio rubbed her head with his fingers. "I accept your apology. I'm glad you came to me of your own volition, rather than me having to correct your behaviour. Your punishment would have been most severe for that little scene in there. I probably would have had to let you go."

Marianne considered that she had been pretty close to walking, so being let go would have been a moot point, but she dismissed the thought and simply said "I understand, Sir."

Cesaro turned towards her. "Good girl. Now it is very late, and we are both tired; it is time for bed."

Marianne allowed herself to be led to bed by the hand, and thanked Cesaro for his understanding with a kiss.

"I will allow this first transgression to pass unpunished, but I highly suggest you be on your best behaviour from now on."

Marianne looked into Cesaro's eyes. Their deep chestnut colour drew her in and her resolve crumbled. She nodded and said resolutely: "Yes, Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Marianne woke up and slapped off the alarm with even more irritation than normal. She'd gone over the events of the evening in her mind for some time before finally being able to drift off to sleep and she'd not managed more than a few, short hours. She rubbed her sore eyes and dragged herself to the gym, performing her sets with little enthusiasm. She felt more awake afterwards but her mood had not really improved. She didn't notice that her co-workers had taken note of her dour mood and were giving her a wide berth, a few making jokes about how it must be 'that time of the month' and who would be the one to go out to stock up on chocolate.

Her mood lifted slightly when she was tasked with accompanying the newly-crowned 'Mr. Money In The Bank' for the World Heavyweight Championship to a media interview. She made sure to keep Antonio in the dark about it- he'd not lost any of his venom against Damien Sandow even though she'd made a conscious effort to only speak to him during working hours. It was a shame really; she genuinely liked Damien despite her initial impression of him. Others couldn't bear his perceived snobbery but she found him to be quite warm and affable to those close to him. She'd not had a chance to properly congratulate him on his acquisition of the coveted briefcase and was looking forward to having some time alone.

She waited inside the car, partly out of nervousness that Antonio would spy her getting in with Damien, which was silly really but she couldn't help it. When Sandow climbed in she grinned and his face lit up with a genuine smile.

"Marianne. How lovely to see you. It's been far too long. How have you been?"

She lowered her head and chuckled to herself. Well, that was a loaded question, wasn't it? She lifted her face and put a smile on it. "I've been keeping myself entertained watching someone come within a hair's breadth of winning 'Superstar Search' on the JBL and Cole Show on YouTube."

Damien grinned openly. "Really? And what did you think of my efforts?"

Marianne smiled "I thought you were robbed of the title. Not taking anything away from Daniel Bryan, I thought he was very funny, but he had some good supporting side-men with Kane and William Regal. You could very well be the next Weird Al Yankovic, only your voice is **much** better."

Damien bowed his head. "Thank you. You're very kind."

Marianne put a hand on Damien's arm. "I am so pleased for you, Damien. Of course I was disappointed for Antonio not winning Money In The Bank but if anyone else was to have that case, I'm glad it's you."

Damien looked at her, then down at the bright-blue case in his hands. "Yes, I am very proud to have accomplished this goal. It means so much to me. Again, thank you."

He looked back at her. "Now, enough about me, I genuinely would like to know how you've been. May I say you're looking very well- I'm glad you weren't competing in the Money In The Bank match or our roles may very well be reversed!" Marianne waved a dismissive hand. "Please, we haven't had the chance to speak for so long; tell me. How are you?"

Marianne looked down at her hands and considered her response. She could tell Damien about her concerns but she didn't want to burden him with her problems. He had so much on his own plate at the minute now with extra media and all. She understood the added pressure that briefcase he was holding brought and didn't want to add to it by encumbering him with drama from her love-life.

As the silence drew on Damien began to grow visibly frustrated and stroked his beard. "Marianne, I can see that something is weighing on your mind, but I can't help you if you won't communicate. I understand that you prefer to do everything yourself but you really need to learn to rely on others every once in a while and not allow pride to get in the way of sense."

Marianne's head snapped up. "Uh, hang on a minute. I think you're going a bit far, there…"

Damien turned himself so that he could face her more fully and looked her straight in the eye. "No, Marianne, I'm not. I'm being **honest** with you. I admired your self-sufficiency at first but now I'm starting to think it's your biggest flaw. You carry everything yourself to the point of not letting anyone else near you, and you need to stop- especially when it's obvious that Cesaro is abusing you."

Marianne's eyes went wide. "WHOA! Hold it **right** there, Damien. You have got _completely_ the wrong end of the stick, and I obviously need to put you straight. Antonio is **not** abusing me. We have an… agreement." She sighed. "Look. We're into some kinky stuff that may _look_ like abuse to an outsider but trust me, it's all consensual and nothing to worry about."

Damien held her gaze. "So you're telling me that he is a genuinely caring and responsible dominant and that everything that happens between you is one hundred percent safe, sane and consensual?"

Marianne paused, registering that Damien appeared not only to be unsurprised by her revelation but to actually know something about what she was talking about. Now she was in the predicament of answering his question, and she grew flustered. "I don't feel comfortable discussing my personal affairs with you, Damien; especially considering the friction between you and Antonio."

Sandow scoffed. "Oh? Has Cesaro ever explained the _reason_ for the friction between us? No? Well allow me to enlighten you. I once had a submissive myself- a beloved pet- who decided that Antonio was more to her… tastes. He beat her so badly she required **hospital treatment**. Despite my repeated entreaties she refused to press charges because it was '_consensual_'." Damien's face was growing red, tension tightening his brow. "That man may call himself a dominant, but he is nothing more than an abusive bully who is out for his own sadistic pleasure and nothing more. He cares nothing for you, or anyone else besides himself, and you need to open your eyes to that before it's too late."

Marianne had grown increasingly disturbed as Damien spoke and now she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She felt acutely embarrassed at opening herself up to Damien only to have him effectively blame her for being so stupid as to allow Antonio for taking advantage. He didn't see the times that Antonio made her felt wanted, needed, cared for. They may not be as frequent as she would like, but she accepted that as part of the deal. She was rewarded when she'd earned it; there were no ribbons for participation in this game. Her hurt pride turned septic and she turned on Damien.

"You're one to talk about only looking out for Number One. You stabbed your best friend in the back to get that briefcase, and then even had the gall to offer him a job as a glorified butler afterwards. How dare you smear Antonio when he's not here to defend himself, and to me of all people. I **am** a fool; a fool to have thought better of _you_."

Marianne crossed her arms over her chest and looked pointedly out of the window. A minute or so later they reached the studio. Damien waltzed in and conducted himself as if nothing untoward had occurred, and Marianne felt a pang of guilt. She had done exactly what she'd said she wouldn't do: gone all drama queen on Damien just before a media appearance when he needed to be composed and have his mind on the task at hand. She kicked herself and watched him as he conducted himself with the utmost poise. She admired his seemingly effortless ability to entertain with a gesture, facial expression or quick-witted quip. After the interview they made their way back to the car and Marianne took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mr Sandow? I just want to say that I am very sorry for my outburst on the way here. It was completely out of line and the last thing you needed before a live interview. I acted unprofessionally and promise it won't happen again."

Damien turned to her and shook his head. "Please, don't revert to cold professionalism with me, Marianne. That's not what I want."

She looked at him, nervously. Her voice came out at barely above a whisper, because she needed to ask him something that she had been wondering for some time, but was afraid to know the answer to. "What is it that you _do_ want, Damien?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, and raised one of his large hands up to brush the hair away from her face. "Do you genuinely not know?" He ran his knuckles along her cheek and her eyes closed. She felt him run his thumb along her lower lip and her breath began to quicken. He caught her chin in his fingers and her entire body tingled. This was so different to how Cesaro treated her; Damien was having the same result but with a feather-light touch instead of an iron fist. The thought of Antonio brought her back to reality, and she shook her head out of Sandow's clasp.

"No, Damien, I'm sorry. I can't do this."

He looked down at her. "Marianne, I will be good to you. He will not…"

She raised a hand to take his and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Damien, I will not sit here and make out with another man when I have a lover back at the hotel thinking that I'm at work. How could I live with myself if I did that? I'm not that person."

Damien nodded and sat back. "You're absolutely right. Forgive me. I never meant to compromise your moral standards." He sighed. "May I hope that you will end your relationship with Cesaro and consider me as a replacement?"

Marianne rubbed her hand through her hair. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I won't sit here and promise you anything- I'm very confused right now. Just give me some time to think it over, okay? Please?"

Damien looked disappointed but he nodded again. "Alright. I don't want to pressurise you into anything; that's not my style." It did not escape Marianne's notice that Damien was having a dig at Antonio there, but she let it slide as it was not exactly unwarranted. They spent the rest of the ride holding hands and making small talk about locker-room gossip. When they pulled back in at the hotel Damien kissed her fingers before leaving the car to open her door, at his insistence of course. They quickly parted ways as to not be overseen and Marianne went back to her hotel room to have her break before that evening's performance shift.

She dropped her keys, security badge and phone on the side table then stripped down to a t-shirt. She climbed into bed and stretched out. She'd gotten into the routine of having a nap in between shifts, partly to be more alert during performance duties but it also gave her a chance to take care of a more personal need. Antonio had apparently forgotten or decided that she was no longer entitled to the reward of orgasms so she had started sneaking in illicit- and completely unauthorised- masturbation sessions during her rest breaks. Anyway, a good climax helped her sleep and put her in a better mood for the rest of the day, so she reckoned it was in everyone's interests to bend the rules a bit.

She reached a hand down and began to stroke herself. She found herself remembering the feel of Damien's touch and forced herself to think of something else. She moistened her fingers with a drop of saliva and returned them to her warm mound. The tips of her fingers circled the small nub at the apex of her slit and she gasped at the tiny electric pulses that raced through her body in response. As soon as her excitement began to build Damien's face came back to her mind. This time she did not fight it and she imagined that it was his thick, strong fingers stroking her. She slid two digits inside herself and her back arched at the touch.

Marianne fantasised about Damien sliding his fingers in and out of her as she pushed her hand into her pussy. She found her innermost pleasure centre and focussed her attention there, running the very tips of her fingers over it in a back-and-forth motion. Now she was imagining Damien on top of her, making love to her like Antonio used to: bestially, savagely, as if he wanted to claim her by fucking her into submission. This brought her to climax and she felt herself come, one body-wracking pulse after another, with Damien's face in her mind and name on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening Marianne performed her shift in a much more positive mood, but she was still not entirely focussed on her job. When she had woken from her nap and was getting ready she had decided she could no longer stay with Antonio when she was obviously unhappy and having feelings for another man. She would complete her shift, finish as early as possible, nip back to the hotel, pack her bag, and get herself another room before confronting Cesaro. She felt somewhat cowardly doing it this way but part of her did not want him manipulating her back like he always did, and also part of her was afraid of what the repercussions might be. She still felt intimidated by Antonio, despite what she had said to Damien earlier, so she felt this was the best route to take.

She said nothing to either Antonio or Damien about her thoughts, and treated them both as normally as possible. Sandow gave her a bow of the head as he passed her in the hall, but she noticed he maintained eye contact for as long as humanly possible, which made her blush. Cesaro treated her as he always did these days: a hair's breadth short of indifferent. It actually made it easier for Marianne to plaster a fake smile on her face, knowing that later that night he would be getting a 'Dear John' phone call from her.

She was just getting to the end of her shift and starting to look at her watch, wondering if she could slip out undetected, when Marvin, the senior runner, approached her. "Hey, Marianne. Could you do me a big favour?"

Marianne grimaced. "Gee, Marv; depends what it is. I was really hoping to slip off early tonight."

Marvin's eyebrows went up. "Oh? You have plans?"

Marianne looked around to see if they would be overheard. John Layfield was a short distance away, but he appeared to be engrossed with whatever he was doing on his laptop. Probably making tens of thousands of dollars selling shares, she thought to herself. She turned back to Marvin and kept her voice low, just in case. "You were right all along about Antonio. I've been unhappy for a while now and am going to leave him tonight. I want to get back to the hotel before he does, pack my stuff and get to another room before he gets there."

Marvin put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, don't say another word. You go and do what you need to do. I'll take care of things here."

A smile broke on Marianne's face and her shoulders slumped as she felt the tension suddenly release. "Thanks, Marv. You're a star." They gave each other a quick hug and she made her way back to the hotel room.

Marianne pulled out her case and put it on the bed. She gathered up her clothes first, stuffing them in, not worrying at this point about creases. She'd stopped at reception on the way in and got herself a new room, this one on a different floor altogether, so she felt confident about not running into Antonio until she was in the safer confines of the airport tomorrow. She was gathering up her toiletries when she heard a click. Her heart stopped and she stepped out of the bathroom to see Cesaro walking into the room, looking at the bag on the bed, then turning ominously towards her.

"And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?"

Marianne swallowed but looked Antonio dead in the eye. "I'm leaving. I've had enough. You…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Cesaro suddenly stepped up to her, getting right in her face, forcing her to back up until she was against the wall. "**No**. You aren't going _anywhere._ **I** decide when you leave, **not** you!" He looked her up and down with a sneer. "You fucking bitch. I should let you go for being so insolent, but instead I am going to keep you here and teach you a fucking lesson in obedience."

Marianne felt tears of fear well up in her eyes but she didn't relent. She knew she had to get away or he could mess her up permanently, either physically or mentally. "I **am** leaving, Antonio. There's no point in keeping me here. I don't love you anymore."

Cesaro scoffed. "Oh, really? Is that right? Tell me, are you _in love_ with someone else then?"

Marianne took a deep breath but kept her eyes locked on Antonio's. "Yes. Damien Sandow."

A frighteningly dark look descended over Cesaro's face at her confession, and Marianne's body tensed with anticipation of physical retribution. Instead Antonio took a step backwards, waved a hand towards the suitcase and said "Fine, go. Be with your Intellectual Saviour. I just never thought that you would be the type to betray me."

Marianne's jaw clenched. "Antonio, I didn't _betray_ you."

Cesaro laughed sarcastically. "What do you call this? You're leaving me for another man, and you don't call **that** a betrayal?"

A sigh escaped Marianne's lips and she brought a hand to her forehead. "I didn't betray you in the sense that I was faithful to you. It's not like I had an affair…"

"Oh, well that makes everything okay. As long as you fuck the guy **after** you leave me, instead of before, then it's not a betrayal. Tell me, what is the word for this, then, as obviously I don't seem to know the term in English?"

Marianne threw her hands in the air. "Goddammit, Antonio! You've treated me like garbage for weeks. When was the last time I got to come? When was the last time you stroked my hair or gave me a cuddle in bed or even kissed me like I mattered to you? You treat me with borderline contempt at work, never mind that it embarrasses me in front of people who are **my** colleagues as well as yours. I am fed up to **here** and not standing for it any more. I am leaving and going to someone who may actually treat me with a little gentleness for a change."

"Gentleness. You want gentleness? How about _giving_ a little gentleness, hm? You think I enjoy living with someone who is miserable all the time? You give yourself one hundred per cent to your job; what's left for me? When's the last time you did something for me, without me having to command it? You used to beg to worship my body, now you can barely look at me without disgust in your eyes. Don't think I haven't noticed. You talk about contempt? Ha! You treat me with contempt **every day**. You drool over your precious Sandow because you both think that you're better than everyone else. You're both a couple of stuck-up snobs. I guess it was only a matter of time before you decided I wasn't good enough for you."

Marianne looked up to the ceiling. "It's not that you're not 'good enough' Antonio. You're just not giving me what I need."

"What? Fancy dinners at expensive restaurants? Silver service? A personal butler?"

"No! I need to know that you **care** about me. That you _want_ me, that I'm not just a glorified fuck toy…" Marianne shook her head. "I'm obviously wasting my time here. I'll just go."

Cesaro shrugged. "Fine. Go. Leave me. Just forget everything that I've done for you and tell everyone that I'm a horrible, sadistic bastard. I'll just try and revive my career on my own while you run off with the future World Champion."

Marianne closed her eyes. "That has nothing to do with it…"

Antonio raised his brow. "Oh really? Pure coincidence, is it? It's just very interesting timing that you've decided to leave **now**, seeing as you're telling me that you've been unhappy for such a long time."

A million thoughts tumbled through her head as she tried to make sense of what it was she was going to do. She couldn't deny that the timing was suspect, even though she knew that it had nothing to do with her true motives. Unfortunately appearances counted for a lot in the WWE and speculation could tarnish her reputation. If she got labelled as a gold-digger she would likely never lose the tag, and it could seriously affect her prospects. So even if she did leave Antonio, it would mean she couldn't take up with Damien, at least not for a considerable amount of time.

She figured Damien would likely lose interest after a while, so was it worth losing Antonio as well? Could she salvage things with Cesaro? She gave it one last attempt. "Yes, I have been unhappy, and I have told you why. If this has affected how I have treated you and made you unhappy in return, then I'm sorry. Is there any way we can **both** get back to how it was in the beginning, or shall I just finish packing and go?"

Antonio looked at her a moment, then walked over to her, taking her head in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her, covering her mouth with his, then parting her lips and probing his tongue between. Tingles shot up and down her body as Marianne remembered what it was that had made her fall for this man in the first place. She reached up and cupped the back of his neck with her hand, relief flooding her as he did not admonish her for touching him without permission. She wrapped her other arm around his firm waist as he moved his lips along her jawline and down her neck.

He reached a hand up and began massaging her breast, bringing a gasp to her lips. She pulled him closer and caressed his Atlas-like shoulders, once again revelling in his marvellous physique. He straightened up and guided one of her hands to the buttons of his shirt, and she carefully undid them, spreading it open as if she were drawing back the drapes on a priceless piece of art. He pulled the shirt off completely as she leaned in to begin kissing at his chest, first following the contours of his collarbone, then down along his pecs. He pulled her upright, and moved her towards the bed.

The suitcase was still there, lying open, her clothes stuffed unceremoniously into it. Cesaro turned to her. "Forget your near-mistake, Marianne. Move that aside and be with me, where you belong." She took the suitcase, put it on the floor, and turned back to Antonio. He smiled and took her by the chin, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. He then helped her undress, leaning in occasionally to taste her neck, her lips, her breast. When she stepped out of her panties he reached a hand between her thighs and she found that she was wet, but he had to dip a finger inside her to draw out her juices and spread them around.

Marianne reached down and began to unfasten Cesaro's fly. He looked about to tell her off for it but caught himself and allowed her to pull down his slacks and boxer briefs. She then knelt before him and took his member into her mouth. Antonio closed his eyes and leaned his head back as she bobbed back and forth over his rigid length. She gently massaged his balls as she sucked, drawing a low moan out of him. She kept the rhythm slow; she wanted to please but not finish him off. This time she was determined to get some satisfaction for herself.

After a few languid passes with her mouth, Marianne lifted her head and looked up at Antonio as she continued to stroke him with her fist. "Please, Sir. Will you fuck your girl who wants you so much?" Cesaro reached down and lifted her up by her waist, depositing her on the bed face-down, stuffing a pillow under her hips so that her hind end was raised. He positioned himself behind her and spread her knees with his. Entry was swift and fluid, but she was sufficiently lubricated to make it pleasurable. As his cadence quickened she felt herself near her peak. She was unable to reach her clit as the pillow was in the way but she could massage her breasts, and once again Damien's face rose unbidden into her mind. The thought of it being him that was ploughing into her gave her the extra push she needed and she came explosively. Antonio followed quick on her heels, caught in the confines of her spasming channel.

Afterwards Marianne laid her head on Antonio's chest, and he spoke to her of the future. "I need you to give yourself to me completely, Marianne. I cannot, **will** not, play second fiddle to your job, and certainly not to some school-girl crush on another man. If our play has been beyond your limits then it is _your_ responsibility to inform me of that in a clear manner. I'm not promising that it will be all feathers and fur from now on, that just does nothing for me. I will, however, take your words into consideration."

Marianne nestled into his shoulder. It wasn't much but it was something, at least. "Thank you, Sir."


	8. Chapter 8

The following afternoon Marianne was waiting at the luggage carousel for her bags when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I was hoping that I would be finding you alone today."

Marianne's heart sank as she recognised Damien's voice. She quickly scanned the group and saw Antonio speaking with Jack Swagger, Zeb Colter and John Layfield. John and Zeb had a long history together and she had no doubt that somehow JBL had overheard her telling Marvin about her plans to leave Antonio and raised the alarm via Colter. Marianne was not a fan of the xenophobic zealot, and she certainly had not warmed to him knowing that he had likely caused Antonio's early return last night. However, there was nothing to be done about it now; she had made her decision to give it one more try with Cesaro and now she had to bite the bullet and tell Sandow.

She turned her head and looked at him. His deep, brown eyes framed in dark lashes made her heart ache even more than it was already. Marianne took a deep breath to steady herself, and decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Hello Damien. Look, I can't talk long. Antonio and I made up last night. We're going to give it another try. I'm sorry."

Sandow straightened his shoulders and looked straight ahead, his face unreadable. "I see. Well, I am also sorry. I genuinely believed that you were a woman with her own mind. I see now that you are easily manipulated and unable to hold to your principles."

Anger flashed through Marianne light a lightning bolt. Her jaw dropped and she spun her entire body around to face Damien, no longer concerned with who saw or heard them. "I _beg_ your pardon? Just who the **fuck** do you think you are? I am not going to stand here and have you speak to me like that, you sonofabitch…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Zeb was leading the charge of Real Americans, who were now marching towards Marianne and Damien, all of them with murderous looks on their faces. Sandow stood his ground, pulling himself up to his full height and wearing a stoic look, while Marianne pulled back, her face red with a mix of anger, embarrassment and fear as to what might happen next.

Cesaro got right up into the Intellectual Saviour's face. "Haven't I told you already to stay away from **my** girl?" A sneer crawled across his face as he emphasised the possessive. Damien merely stared at him in return, surveyed his posse, then looked back at his antagonist.

"You, Sir, do not tell me what to do; not now, or ever. I will speak to whomever I please, and that includes Miss Marianne. If you have an issue with that, you may settle it with me inside the ring."

Antonio's sneer deepened. "I don't need a ring. I can do it right here, right now. Let's find somewhere quiet: a store-room, the parking lot- doesn't matter to me."

Sandow scoffed. "Don't be such a ruffian, Cesaro. It doesn't become you. You've been associating with these base extremists too long." He waved a dismissive hand towards Colter and Swagger, who rankled at the insult. "We are both gentleman fighters, despite your predilection towards abusing those weaker than you." Marianne blushed at the comment and thought she noticed a few heads turn in her direction. "If you wish to fight me, do so _mano a mano_."

A chuckle rose out of Cesaro. "Oh don't worry. You and I will meet, be sure of that. Marianne." Her name was a command and she walked over to Antonio, arms crossed over her chest. He took hold of her by the back of the neck and led her away, Swagger gathering up their luggage on a trolley and following behind, with Zeb twirling his moustache at Damien with disdain.

Marianne felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she was led away, and this only rose further as Cesaro leaned over and whispered in her ear "We will discuss talking to other men when my back is turned." Sure enough, the drive to the hotel was spent with Antonio lecturing her on how disrespectful it was for a woman to openly 'chat up' a sworn enemy while her lover was mere feet away. The fact that they were sharing a vehicle with Colter and Swagger made absolutely no difference; in fact Jack was openly enjoying the dressing-down and Zeb was making the occasional 'helpful' comment- helpful to Cesaro, at any rate.

Marianne sat in her seat, arms crossed, staring out the window at the passing traffic, not saying a word. Eventually Antonio slowed his bombardment long enough to notice that she had been silent the whole time and asked her if she was listening to him. Marianne turned her head, looked him dead in the eye, and said in a clear, steady voice that she'd heard every single word. The men registered her tone and Cesaro was the one to now go quiet. Swagger's smile faded and Colter, who was driving, snuck a look at her in the rear-view mirror. Her face was stoic, her voice calm, and if anything one could say she looked a little bored.

As Antonio had been talking Marianne had been having a fundamental shift in herself. She had finally reached the limit on what she was willing to take, and it happened to suddenly and so completely she barely even felt it. It was if the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back also put the beast of burden out of its misery; there was no more anguish about what to do or think or whether she was doing the right thing. This was one humiliation too far, and her feelings had been bled dry.

Antonio narrowed his eyes. "You're not taking this seriously, are you? This is all going in one ear and out the other."

Marianne lifted her eyebrows and shook her head. "Quite the contrary; it's all going in all right. Making quite the impact, in fact."

A chill descended on the party at her words. Zeb concentrated on his driving, and Swagger focussed his attention out the window. However Cesaro simply could not, or would not, allow the matter to drop. He shifted himself around and stared at Marianne. "Are you trying to be smart? Because you're not. In fact you're being very stupid right now and making an embarrassment of yourself. I would laugh at you except that you're embarrassing me as well. You think I like to be humiliated in front of my friends? Look- they can't even speak they're so uncomfortable right now, and it's all because of you. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The expression on Marianne's face did not change, nor did she reply. They had reached the hotel and Zeb pulled into a parking space. Swagger quickly got out and went around to the back to start unloading their bags. Marianne merely took a deep breath and continued to meet Cesaro's gaze. This seemed to infuriate the Swiss Superman further, and his face began to turn red. "You think you can do whatever you want, don't you? You think you're above me. Nothing that I say matters to you; I'm just a stupid boy who can't give you the fancy things you want. Well to hell with you. If you don't like what I offer, then get your things and get the fuck out of my life."

Marianne looked at Antonio a moment, then undid her seatbelt, exited the vehicle, took her bag from Swagger, and walked away. All three men watched her in stunned silence, until she heard Cesaro cursing her loudly in German- or was it Romansh? She wasn't particularly concerned one way or the other; she had finally accepted Antonio for what he really was, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake again and look back.

After getting herself a room and having a shower, Marianne clocked in for her early shift. Fortunately she only had to do some set-up in the arena, which didn't require much mental effort and- even better- much interaction with any of the Superstars. A couple came out for a look around the arena or to shoot a promo for one of the various YouTube shows, but otherwise she got through the entire shift without more than a nod to anyone. When she got back to her hotel room she was glad to see there was no one waiting for her there; she was not sure if Antonio would bother trying to get her back or not at this point. She had a refreshing nap, not in the mood to touch herself but managing to get to sleep without thinking too much about Cesaro. She dressed for the evening shift and made her way back to the venue.

When she got there she almost immediately was cornered by Marvin, the senior runner. "Marianne! _Oh em gee_, is it true? Did you seriously dump Antonio today in the **parking lot**?"

Marianne rolled her eyes; it never ceased to amaze her how quickly gossip spread in this company. "I wouldn't put it quite as dramatically as that, Marv; but yes. Cesaro and I are officially quits."

Marvin made a punching motion with his fist, then quickly looked around to see if he had been observed. He leaned in conspiratorially. "You go, girl! I'm so glad to hear it. I heard you guys broke up and got back together about four times since we spoke last night, but I'm glad you actually put an end to it. I told you at the beginning, the man is just bad news."

A sigh rose from Marianne's boots all the way up and through her lips. "I know you did, Marv. I was stupid not to listen to you. I thought I had it all under control, but he was controlling me. Like a stubborn fool I tried to work it out; thought I could somehow get him to see the light. I should know better than to think a man would change…"

Marvin put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're hardly the first woman who's been charmed by him, and I dare say you won't be the last. He talks a good game. You trusted him, and he betrayed that trust. You can't be blamed for that."

Marianne's throat grew tight as she gave her co-worker a drawn smile. "Thanks, Marv. You're so sweet. I really needed to hear that right now. I don't feel quite so much like a blockhead anymore."

The two gave each other a quick hug and then proceeded to carry out their duties. Marianne found she could easily throw herself into her work and not worry about Antonio, even when she passed Zeb and his Real Americans in the corridor she met their glares with a professional detachment. Cesaro spat out an insult behind her, again in a language she didn't understand, but she had no doubt it was vile and obscene in equal measure.

One person she did not run into was Damien. She'd heard he was roaming the arena chasing down Cody Rhodes who had stolen his Money In The Bank briefcase, but their paths simply never crossed. It was probably for the best, she didn't want to distract him when he was obviously single-minded in his pursuit of his World Championship opportunity. At any rate, she remembered what Antonio had said about her suspect timing, and had decided that she would not pursue a relationship with Sandow as to not tarnish his reputation- or hers. She was musing on this when her radio cracked to life.

"Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman, this is Big Daddy; come in, over."

Marianne hit the call button on her radio. "I hear you, Big Daddy; over."

"Wonder Woman we have a wet stray who decided to take a dip in the Gulf of Mexico. Go bring him home, over."

Marianne shook her head. You could never call this job boring. "Big Daddy, that's received. Wonder Woman out."

She stopped by the trainer's room to pick up a blanket and made her way to the arena exit heading towards the Gulf of Mexico, which was literally steps away, across the street. She saw a cameraman and a soaking wet figure prone on the ground. She was surprised to see that the man was fully dressed; whatever drove him to jump into the swollen sea she couldn't imagine. When she approached him her jaw suddenly dropped. "Oh my god-_** Damien**_?" She rushed to his side and wrapped the blanket around him. She saw the white shirt cling to his olive skin, transparent where it touched. His sodden hair dripped around his face, and he wore a look of total despair.

"Damien, what happened? Why on earth did you jump into the water when it's as choppy as that?"

He looked at her with despondency in his eyes. "My briefcase. Cody took it. I tried to get it back, but he threw it in the water. I hesitated; I… I can't swim." Marianne rubbed his shoulders as his face fell even further at the admission of inadequacy. "It's gone. I saw it sink under the waves. I jumped in to try and save it but it was too far away. I only just managed to pull myself back out. Now it's gone." Damien's voice cracked slightly and Marianne's heart broke in equal measure. She knew what that briefcase meant to Damien; it was the culmination of everything he'd worked towards. It **meant** the World Heavyweight Championship.

She leaned in and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's alright, Damien. They'll give you a new one, I'm sure they will."

Sandow shook his head. "No they won't. There is only one briefcase. They'll say it was my responsibility to take care of it; and now it's gone. I have nothing left." Damien looked into Marianne's eyes. "I have _nothing_ left."


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later Marianne and Damien were back in his hotel room. She had run him a hot bath and insisted that he warm himself after his plunge in the cold Gulf. He'd resisted, saying that he'd been wet quite enough for one day, but she'd persisted and he'd eventually relented. She took his wet clothes, which he'd passed to her through the bathroom door, and hung them near the window to dry. There was not enough time for laundry service and packing them wet would make his entire bag smell. She then set about finding his pyjamas and some clean underwear; under normal circumstances this might be inappropriate but in this case she felt it was necessary. He'd had a rough night and she was going to look after him until he was more himself.

Marianne could tell the loss of the Money In The Bank briefcase had affected Damien badly. He'd been silent all the way back to the hotel, and she thought she could hear occasional sniffles as he sat in the bath. Her heart went out to him; she knew how hard he'd worked the last few months, everyone had said he'd kicked into a higher gear as of late. It was what earned him a shot at the World Championship briefcase. Now the thing he'd worked so hard for was sitting somewhere on the seafloor of the Gulf of Mexico. Marianne's chest constricted as she heard another sniff come from the bathroom.

She gave a soft knock at the door and set the dry clothing just inside. A few minutes later she heard Damien get out of the bath, and after a few minutes more he emerged, dressed in his silk pyjamas. His hair was still damp but it was combed back from his face, and his eyes were partially bloodshot but he held his head high. "Thank you for your attentiveness, Miss Marianne. It is most appreciated. I apologise that I have taken up so much of your time."

A frown crossed Marianne's face. "Don't be silly. I'm happy to do it. Besides, it _is _my job, after all."

Sandow shook his head. "You have, as usual, gone above and beyond the call of duty. I genuinely wish I could repay you in the way I would like. However, you have chosen to give your allegiance to Cesaro and I will not interfere in that decision, however I may disagree with it."

Marianne was taken aback, but then it dawned on her that of course Damien may not have heard. He'd had a bit of a busy night, after all; and she had to remember that she wasn't the centre of the universe. She took a deep breath and was about to explain to him what had happened, but then stopped. Perhaps now was not the time. She'd promised herself she would not get involved with Sandow in order to avoid any gossip about her motives; if she was labelled a gold-digger it could affect both their careers. Then the image of Damien's forlorn face as he lay on the shore of the Gulf came back to her; he'd said that he had nothing left: neither his briefcase for the World Championship, nor her. The words had torn her heart from her chest and she'd wanted nothing more then than to throw herself into his arms and never let go.

The prolonged silence elicited a look of concern from Sandow, and his eyes slowly began to narrow. "Is there something you need to tell me, Miss Marianne?" he said, finally.

She snapped out of her contemplation and looked up at him. His brow was lowered, a look of suspicion on his tanned face. He'd set his hands almost casually upon his hips and was watching her, waiting. Marianne decided that it was probably best to come clean; the news was bound to reach his ears sooner or later and he'd likely be even more hurt that she'd not told him herself. If she truly respected him she was going to have to tell him the truth.

"Yes, actually, there_ is_ something I have to tell you, Damien. I finally saw Antonio for what he really was today and I have left him for good. I imagine you're going to tell me that I should have seen it a long time ago, and that I was stupid for letting it go on for so long, and perhaps you're right. I just really tried to make things work out between us, and genuinely wanted to give him a fair chance to prove that he could be a good person if he really tried."

Marianne's voice broke and she kicked herself silently for allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She didn't like breaking down in front of other people and she felt particularly bad doing it in front of Damien, who had his own concerns right now. She drew a deep breath through her nose to regain control of herself and willed the tears not to fall. Sandow reached a hand towards her and she shook her head with a strained smile in an attempt to show that she was alright. He frowned in response and placed his hand on her shoulder, massaging the muscle with his thumb. The touch unleashed her tears and she found herself incapable of stemming the tide. Damien then drew her gently towards him and held her close against his broad chest as she wept for herself, her pain at being mistreated, and her shame at having been misled by a man who had tricked her into giving herself to him so willingly.

After several minutes of gut-wrenching sobs Marianne finally felt the pain ebb away, and the tears dried up. She pulled herself away and was mortified to see that Damien's silk, button down pyjama top had been soaked through. She sniffled an apology but Sandow merely shook his head, took it off and offered it as an impromptu handkerchief. He used it to wipe her eyes and even held it as she blew her nose, then crumpled it into a ball and discarded it onto the floor. He then led her to the bed and sat her down, draping his arm around her and rubbing her back gently.

"There, there. It's alright. You mustn't blame yourself for what's happened. I know I said some things to you earlier that may have sounded as if I was putting the responsibility at your feet, but that was not my intention. What Cesaro did to you was his doing, and his alone. I _was_ hoping you would see through his charade sooner, but we cannot alter the past. What's done is done. You have made a courageous decision today, and you must take pride in that. It was likely very difficult for you to let go, and I must honour that. I must especially thank you for the attention you've given me in light of the emotion you must have been feeling as an after-effect of the separation."

Marianne looked up at the Intellectual Saviour and placed a hand in his, squeezing his fingers. "No, Damien. I need to thank _you_. After all you've been through tonight you've still put up with me having a mini-breakdown and treated me so kindly. I really don't deserve it after everything that's happened…"

Sandow gripped her hand tightly and lowered his tone slightly. "I don't want to hear you speak like that, Marianne. That's Cesaro making you think that you don't deserve to be treated well. I won't have you carrying around those sort of thoughts now that you're not with him anymore, even if I have to ..."

An unbidden thrill passed through Marianne at the unspoken words, "_even if I have to beat it out of you_", but she reminded herself of her promise not to become romantically involved with Damien and pulled her hand away from his. A confused look crossed his face and Marianne decided that now was the best time for her to lay her cards out on the table. "Damien, we can't be together; at least not for a while. I've only just broken up with Antonio and, well… it may not look good for me to hook up with the incumbent World Heavyweight Champion so soon after you winning Money In The Bank."

The expression on Damien's face did not change but Marianne could palpably feel a change in his mood. He sat back ever so slightly and stroked his beard as he contemplated her words. She sat apprehensively as she awaited his reply. Eventually he looked at her and asked, in a deep, quiet voice "Is this truly your wish, or did Cesaro convince you of this?"

Marianne looked down at her hands, but then shook her head and looked back at Sandow. "Okay, yes he _was_ the one who brought it to my attention; but he does have a valid point! If we get together now I'm going to look like a common gold-digger and that could tarnish **both** of our reputations."

"Is that so? Tell me, are you truly concerned for both of our careers in equal measure, or do you think one of us could be more affected than the other?" Damien's tone was harsher, and he had leaned back on his hands, creating distance between them.

Marianne tightened her jaw. So this is how it was going to be, was it? Well she wasn't about to kowtow to anyone right now. She had been doing it far too long to Cesaro and it had all been for naught; she was no longer in the mood. "You're right, I would be the one to come off worse in that little scenario; but you know something? I've worked damned for this job and I am not about to let some office gossip destroy everything I've worked so hard for. You of all people should understand what it's like to have someone else's actions wipe away months of busting your ass. So don't sit there acting all pissy if I actually care about that, because I do, and I'm not ashamed of it."

Sandow's eyes lowered as she spoke and when she finished he absent-mindedly ran his hand through his hair. He then stood and walked a few paces back and forth before turning to face her. "Miss Marianne, you are absolutely correct. Forgive me for my insolence. I'm afraid my temper is simply very near the surface tonight. I know it's not an excuse…"

Marianne raised a hand. "I think both of us are feeling a little 'tired and emotional' tonight. We both could use a good night's sleep; and we can face up to things tomorrow. I'll let you get some rest…"

She got up to leave but Sandow caught her by the arms. "Marianne, please. Hear me out. I want you to reconsider your view on being with me. I understand your concerns but frankly I don't care a whit about what anyone thinks, and neither should you. You have the respect of a great many people in this company, more than I think you realise. If anyone says anything derogatory about you, rest assured, I will set them straight." He raised a hand and caressed her cheek. "I do not wish to be alone tonight."

Marianne's entire being seemed to collapse in on itself at this last; she did not want to be alone either, and she wanted to be with him. Every fibre of her being wanted to be with him, but it was that doubtful voice in her head telling her that she shouldn't, that people would talk, that he would turn on her… that she didn't deserve it. The turmoil inside her brought fresh tears to her eyes and Damien leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Shh. No, it's alright. I won't hurt you. Just stay with me."

Marianne looked up to him with gleaming eyes. He leaned down again and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and he kissed each of them in turn, gently, just brushing them with his lips. She opened them again and he bent forward to claim her mouth. His kiss was soft yet intense, purposeful without being aggressive. She melted into it and their bodies merged into one as their arms wrapped around each other. She could feel his firm muscles under the smooth, olive skin of his back; he may not have the extreme conditioning of Cesaro but the subtlety of his power made it just as intriguing. She felt the urge to taste the saltiness of his flesh and trace the lines of his form, but she was still consumed by his lips and did not want to pull away.

To her dismay it was he who broke the kiss and lifted his head. "Stay with me tonight. Be chaste if you must, but be with me. Neither of us need face this night alone."

The voice of doubt niggled at her, but it had been largely muted by the feel of Damien's mouth on hers. She looked deep into the dark brown eyes which seemed to envelop her, and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Marianne stepped shyly out of the bathroom. She was dressed only in her panties and one of Damien's "Birth of Intellectualism" t-shirts, which she'd had to borrow as she didn't have any of her clothes with her. Fortunately it was big enough to act as a night-dress but she was still feeling slightly timid about sharing a bed with Sandow. He'd promised to respect her wishes if she wanted there to be no intimate contact, but she wasn't entirely sure if that was what she wanted, or if she would be tempted by his nearness.

He was already under the sheets and had left her bedside light on while she'd washed her face and changed into his tee. She could faintly smell his cologne on it and she'd taken a moment to savour the scent. She nipped to her side of the bed and slipped into it. Damien turned towards her, leaning on one elbow. "I'm very glad that you've chosen to stay. It would have been desolate facing the night alone."

Marianne, who was lying on her back, her head on a pillow, placed a hand on his cheek. "I know what you mean. Even though it was my decision to leave An- to leave, I still probably would have felt pretty lonely right now. Thank you for asking me to stay."

Sandow put his hand over Marianne's, then turned his head to kiss the palm gently. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."

Marianne smiled in return and they both laughed gently. Damien caressed the hand that held his cheek and they gazed into each other's eyes. Marianne felt a deep longing within her and part of her wished that Sandow had not made the promise to act like a gentleman. That part of her wanted him to ignore her when she said they couldn't be together and claim her for his own, forcefully if necessary. It was that contradictory, contrary part of herself that wanted to be virtuous and honourable, yet have Damien give her what she truly desired by being assertive and insisting. She knew that she was being ridiculous but that part of her just couldn't be denied, especially when she was looking into those impossibly deep brown eyes with the perfect dark lashes. You could lose your soul to those eyes, she thought to herself, as she languidly traced a finger along his jawline.

Suddenly Damien closed his eyes and shook his head. "Marianne, if I am going to keep my promise you are going to have to stop looking at me like that. However, if you have changed your mind…" He looked at her, hungrily. Marianne looked back into his gaze, over his face, at his lips. She took his head in both her hands and gently pulled him towards her. He swiftly fell in to her embrace and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Marianne's entire body caught fire as Sandow's hands roamed her figure, following the contours of her form from her shoulder, down her back and to her thigh.

The feel of his thick, silken hair between her fingers was exhilarating as she lost herself in the taste and feel of his mouth on hers. A deep ache formed in the apex of her thighs and she groaned deeply as his hand swivelled around to cup the mound, pressing his fingers into the sensitive flesh of her lips. She could barely focus her vision when Damien lifted his head and looked her seriously in the eye.

"Do you want this, Marianne?"

She nodded and wrapped her arm around his neck to draw him in for another kiss. Sandow retracted his head and continued to look at her, unblinking. "I need your verbal consent, Marianne. I want to hear you say it. Is this truly what you desire?"

Marianne struggled to form the words coherently: "Yes. Please, yes- I want you. I want you inside me, Damien…"

At this last Sandow gave the slightest hint of a smile. He suddenly grasped the hem of Marianne's t-shirt, lifting it up so that it turned inside-out and covered her eyes and wrapped around her arms. He then lowered himself to her breasts and began to gently tease them with his mouth and fingers, drawing gasps and jerks from her prone form. He crawled back up and kissed her, and she could feel his excitement against her leg.

"Please, I want to taste you." She gently sucked on his lower lip as she ground her hip against his groin and Damien growled softly. He lifted the t-shirt off her and leaned back on the bed, propping his head up on a pillow so he could see. Marianne began trailing a line of kisses down the centre of his chest, circling his navel with her tongue, until she reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. She looked up into his eyes as she ran her hand along the length of his shaft, rubbing the silk over the stiff member. His eyes narrowed and he drew his breath in sharply through his nose as she did so, and he reached down and stroked her hair.

She hooked her fingers under the waistband and worked them back and forth to slide the bottoms down over Damien's hips. He lifted himself up to let them pass over his backside and Marianne pulled the silk down over his long, toned legs. The discarded material floated gently away at the end of the bed and onto the floor, while Marianne took a moment to observe Damien in all his glory. His olive skin glistened slightly with a soft sheen. He was completely shaven apart from his beard; she knew many Superstars preferred this as a matter of hygiene and comfort. Another effect was that it did not disguise Sandow's impressive size; she thought he easily surpassed Cesaro.

Unimpeded by a directive of no unauthorised contact, Marianne indulged her desire to know every inch of Damien's body. She gently smoothed her hands over his shins, then pulled them back over the taut muscles of his calves. She traced a nail along one leg as she gazed over his body, from head to foot and back again. She then crawled up a bit until she was level with his thighs. She kneeled next to him and rubbed her hands up and down his quads, kneading the muscles and gazing into his eyes. Sandow, who had been leaning back with one hand behind his head, suddenly sat up and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her hands moved up and she ran her thumbs over his hip bones.

"You are a delightful, maddening little tease, Marianne. If you were mine I would reward and punish you in equal measure for what you are doing to me right now."

A smile drew across her face, and she felt at once exhilarated and touched. Not only was she being allowed to touch Damien the way she wanted, but she was being actively encouraged to do it. There may even be something in it for her if she carried on. The prospect was all the motivation she needed, not that it was really required, and she wrapped a hand around his balls. The touch made him growl softly and she watched his reaction as she carefully handled the delicate sack. His face contorted and he grunted but she could tell that he was not in pain; quite the opposite.

She slid one finger down to massage the sweet spot below his balls and his head snapped back. He drew ragged, open-mouthed breaths as she circled the tip of her finger into the sensitive flesh, still cupping his balls in her hand. He reached up a hand and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back, and she moaned deeply in response, not letting up on her manipulations. The tension on her hair made her back arch, pushing her chest forward. Damien took advantage, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it deeply. Marianne gasped as she felt a flush of heat in her core, and she countered by taking his shaft in her hand, giving it long, fluid strokes.

Marianne felt Damien moan against her breast and he held her nipple between his teeth, making her draw her breath sharply between hers. He took a large handful of her ass and she writhed under his grip, wanting to move his fingers closer to her now enflamed core. She pressed her backside into his hand as she bent forward, running her tongue around the head of his cock. Sandow gritted his teeth as she followed the ridges and contours with the tip of her tongue, giving special attention to the space just below the opening. He kneaded and gripped her buttock as she teased him, punctuating her efforts with one good smack. She took that as her cue and lowered her head over the shaft, slowly taking it into her mouth, enveloping the length into the warm embrace of her mouth.

Not to be outdone, Sandow countered by reaching his hand around and sliding two thick fingers into Marianne's depths. Despite her being almost dripping wet and hot enough to light a match she jumped at the sudden penetration and popped her head up to draw a deep breath of shock. Damien took hold of her head and guided it back to his cock. "Where you were, Marianne…" She took a breath and slipped his length back into her mouth, but it was difficult to control her gag reflex while he was moving his fingers in and out of her like that. She forced herself to work a steady rhythm with her mouth and one hand on his shaft but she couldn't help the groans that emanated from deep within as he worked his fingers inside her.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more Marianne felt Sandow withdraw and he lifted her by the shoulders. He laid her upon her back and spread her legs, hooking her ankles onto his shoulders. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her wet folds as he rocked his hips, looking steadily into her eyes. "Tell me again that you consent. Say to me that you want this, Marianne."

There was no hesitancy or conflict now; she wanted nothing else. Even the act of breathing could take a back seat behind the man who was above her now, gazing at her with those soul-stealing eyes. "I want you, Damien. I give you my consent, and myself. I am yours." Sandow took her face in both his hands, kissed her deeply, then straightened himself up, holding onto her legs and sliding into her. A hundred fireworks exploded throughout her body and she clasped the bedsheet.

Their bodies worked as one, finding a rhythm where they withdrew only to meet again, each rejoining sweeter than the last. Their eyes locked on each other's, meeting as much through their gaze as through their bodies. Their mutual pace quickened, fuelled by a shared need; that most intrinsic of desires, the most basic of instincts. Damien's face formed into a snarl and Marianne began to mewl as their cadence escalated. Both bodies glistened with sweat and the bed shook as Damien's hips slapped against Marianne's backside. He reached a hand down and began to rub her clit with his thumb as he rammed into her. "Come for me, Marianne. Come for me, now!"

A million shards of light burst behind her eyes as Marianne fell apart and she felt Damien release himself inside her quickly after. Her legs fell away from his shoulders and he lowered himself gently on top of her, and they lay in each other's embrace a long while, both recovering and relishing the afterglow.

Eventually they disengaged and settled into a more comfortable position, Damien laying on his back, one hand behind his head, and Marianne cuddled into his chest. They snuggled together, giving each other soft kisses, whether on the lips or some other easily accessible spot that happened to take their fancy. After a time Damien spoke: "Did you mean what you said earlier? I can understand that you may have been caught up in the moment, but you told me that you were giving me not only your consent, but yourself." She turned her face up to look into his eyes. He looked back at her, and she thought she could detect a touch of apprehension, almost fear. "Are you really mine, Marianne?"

She reached up and cupped a hand on his cheek. "Yes, Damien. In some ways I have been yours for a long time. Tonight just confirmed it. I'm sorry that I was so afraid to accept it."

Sandow hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Do not apologise. After everything you have been through trepidation is the natural response. If anything I should apologise for asking you to be mine so soon. I am an avaricious man and go after what I want with single-mindedness. When you were with Cesaro I made my goal the World Championship, and channelled my frustration at seeing you wasted on him in the ring."

Marianne closed her eyes and buried her face in Damien's chest. That explained his 'kicking up a gear' as people had put it. It had been because of her. She blinked back tears and looked back up at him. "You have me now. Together, we will make you World Champion."


	11. Chapter 11

A soft sensation of warm lips on Marianne's temple stirred her into consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked blearily up at Damien, who smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Wh- what time is it?" she asked, groggily.

"Seven-thirty. Time to face the day, my dear."

The idea of leaving Sandow's embrace, snuggled up as they were in bed, was despicable to her. She wanted to lock the door, shut out the world, and lie like this forever and a day. She knew they both had responsibilities, however, and begrudgingly lifted herself out of bed. She made sure to give Damien a good squeeze and a lingering kiss first, though. It was barely believable what had happened last night, and she grinned to herself as she pulled on her clothes. She snuck a peek at Damien as he exited the bed and made his way to the dresser-drawers. His lithe form was even more impressive in the full light and his casual movements enthralled her. He caught her watching and turned to face her.

"And what, precisely, are you regarding with such interest, young lady?"

Marianne lowered her eyes down and blushed, but she couldn't help a smile from creeping across her face. "I'm sorry if I was staring. I couldn't help it… You're just so lovely to look at." She felt bashful at the confession but wanted to be open about her feelings. She'd been so repressed by Cesaro that she wanted to see what Damien's reaction would be to her impulses. When she looked up to gauge his reaction her look was met with a soft smile. He raised an upturned hand towards her.

"Come here, Marianne."

A single butterfly flew around the inside of her belly as she stepped towards him and took his outstretched hand. He pulled her in so that she was very close, nearly but not touching. They locked their eyes on each other and he spoke to her in a soft yet serious tone.

"Marianne, you told me last night that you were giving yourself to me. This is something that I take very seriously, and I want you to consider the implications of your words. Giving yourself involves giving me your complete trust, your complete respect and allowing me to make decisions for you. You need to consider whether you are indeed ready to make such a commitment. I would rather you reconsider now in the cold light of day than renege on your pledge further down the line."

Marianne held Damien's fingers tightly and nodded. She understood what he meant; it was only yesterday that she'd left Antonio after months of being taken advantage of. She did feel apprehensive about leaving herself vulnerable to someone else, even someone as apparently sweet and considerate as Sandow. Cesaro had seemed charming at first, who was to say she wasn't making the same mistake again?

"Damien, the very fact that you are making sure that I am ready tells me that you care enough about me to look out for my best interests. That already puts you head and shoulders above Antonio as far as I'm concerned. Like I said to you last night, I feel part of me already belonged to you, I was just afraid to admit it; but if you want to wait…"

Sandow held up his free hand. "Don't misunderstand my intentions. I am overjoyed that you have come to this point, and am more than willing to accept you as my own. I merely wish to ensure that you are fully aware and consensual. Without that, we cannot build the foundation of trust required to fully explore our potential."

Marianne nodded again. She'd always felt like she was expected to merely accept what Antonio dished out. It was nice to know that Damien was actually giving her the chance to enter into this willingly, and at her own pace. It made her feel safe, and even eager to see what lie ahead.

"Now, as important as this is, we cannot stand here chatting all day. You need to get back to your room, shower and change."

Marianne sighed. "Actually I need to hit the gym…" She paused. It suddenly struck her that she _didn't_ need to go to the gym. It had been Cesaro who had given her the strict workout routine, and she wasn't with him anymore. She shook her head at how ingrained his directives had become, that her instinct had still been to make sure she got her workout in so she wouldn't get into trouble. Sandow watched her face as the thoughts played through her mind, and when she realised she was being scrutinised she lowered her eyes and gave an embarrassed laugh.

Sandow pulled himself up to his full height. His voice lowered but retained its softness. "You have permission to go to the gym if you wish, but perhaps you could review your regimen to make it a tad less… strict?"

Relief flooded over Marianne and she raised her eyes. She looked deeply into those deep brown soul-stealers and smiled. "Thank you. I think I will. I've been feeling a bit drained lately, so it wouldn't hurt to ease up a bit."

Damien raised one of his strong hands to gently stroke her cheek. "I agree. As impressive as your physique is, it is unhealthy to train as if one was perpetually preparing for a bodybuilding competition."

Marianne laughed. "It certainly feels like that sometimes. I can't think of the last time I had a piece of cream cake. And what I wouldn't do for a Death By Chocolate!"

Sandow arched an eyebrow. "I hardly think suicide is the answer, whatever the method." Marianne gave him a playful poke to the ribs and he grinned. "However, I am sure I could allow the occasional indulgence; provided you were on your best behaviour of course."

A grin spread across Marianne's face and she leaned in for a deep kiss. Her hands roamed over his still naked body and she pressed herself up against him. When they pulled apart Damien gave her a narrow look.

"If you consider that your best behaviour, young lady, we are going to have to have some remedial training."

Marianne's grin returned and she leaned in for another kiss. Damien suddenly spun her around, bent her over the bed and gave her a slap on the backside. Marianne groaned and positioned herself, ready for an extended thrashing, but she felt herself being gently lifted up to face Sandow once more.

"The day is running away with us, Marianne. We both have things to do. Run along now and meet me for breakfast in an hour and a half." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and carried on getting dressed into his workout gear. Marianne turned and finished dressing herself, and she couldn't help but feel ever so slightly disappointed at not having been given a heavier spanking.

Cesaro had always been very intense in their sessions, so she wasn't used to a single smack on the ass like that. If she was being honest the one she'd got was pretty mild by Antonio's standards. Her body was used to having to deal with heavy onslaughts; now she was pumped up with adrenaline and had nothing to do with it. She may have to attack the gym after all.

Marianne bit back her disappointment and made her way to her room. She tried not to let herself feel hurt when Damien did not give her another kiss goodbye. Her brain told her it was to prevent them getting entwined again but her heart still ached at the denial; it reminded her too much of not being allowed to touch Antonio when she wanted. To not be able to feel Damien's lips and arms around her at all times was something she never wanted to get used to. Instead she focussed on getting herself to the gym and planning a new regime.

She did her usual workout for that day but lowered the weight and lessened the reps. An extra ten minutes on the elliptical machine as part of her warmup helped rid herself of the excess adrenaline built up from Damien's spanking. After her cooldown she felt much better, envigorated even, and as she picked up her towel & water bottle to leave she caught sight of Antonio watching her from behind the pulldown machine.

"So, less than one day on your own and already your standards have slipped to almost zero. Ask me if I'm surprised." Cesaro wore a sneer as if there were something distinctly foul-smelling under his nose. "My eighty year-old grandmother could do that workout. Twice."

Marianne wiped her face with the towel and took a swig of water. She needed to show Antonio that he was not going to get under her skin anymore, or else he would never leave her alone. "How very nice. Send her my regards next time you speak to her, won't you?" She casually turned to walk away but Cesaro spoke again.

"I heard you had to fish your little crush out of the Gulf last night. Turns out the pansy can't even swim. How does it feel to lust after a nancy-boy who can't handle a little water?"

Marianne stopped, turned her head and looked Antonio straight in the eye. "Feels pretty good, actually. Certainly made me feel better than you ever did." She leaned in closer, lowering her voice. "All. Night. Long…" She felt a distinct glow of satisfaction as Cesaro's face contorted with rage as she took another drink and walked away.

Her mood was buoyant as she showered and dressed, looking forward to meeting Damien for breakfast, despite only having been away from him a short while and only feet away from him in the gym. They had caught each other's eye numerous times but he'd silently made it clear that she was to concentrate on her workout and allow him to focus on his. Marianne had compensated for this by positioning herself somewhere where she could discreetly watch Damien, admiring his movements and form. It had helped her find the drive to complete her own workout; she'd long learned how to take out sexual frustration on the weights.

When she entered the Catering hall her eyes fell immediately on Sandow and he raised a hand in greeting. Her wishes were realised when he drew her in for a kiss and asked if she wanted coffee. "Um, no thank you. I prefer tea in the morning."

Damien nodded. "What kind?"

"Earl Grey, please. They usually get some in for Regal and Barrett."

"I actually am quite partial to it myself. I'll join you, we'll make a pot if they have one."

Marianne smiled and went to get herself some porridge while Sandow made the tea. She was making up a bowl of mixed fruit with yoghurt when she heard a voice behind her mutter audibly "_**slut**_". She turned around and saw Cesaro, Swagger and Colter walking by, trays in hand. She couldn't be a hundred percent certain who had uttered the epithet but she thought it was Jack. She was just about to make a heated reply when suddenly all three ran up against a roadblock in the form of Sandow.

"I am going to have to ask you to repeat what you just said, because there is absolutely no possible way that I heard you correctly."

Antonio and Swagger lowered their trays onto the nearest tables, while Zeb puffed out his chest. "Now you listen here, Mister Damien Sandow. You may think that you're the _big man_ now that you've won the Money In The Bank contract, but you're nothing but a fool. That woman" Colter pointed a chubby finger towards Marianne "is nothing but a money-grubbing, gold-digging whore; and anyone with an ounce of sense will see that. I thought that you were an intelligent man, Mister Sandow. Why on earth are you getting involved with a woman who jumps from one bed to another in the space of twenty-four hours? I guarantee you this, if Antonio had won that briefcase, she would still be with him now. Believe it."

The Real Americans were listening to every one of Zeb's words with widening grins and sideways looks at Marianne. She was highly conscious of the fact that Catering was very busy at this time of day and Colter's little speech had been heard by just about the entire roster and a good number of the auxiliary staff. She held her face as unreadable as possible but Marianne felt sick to the pit of her stomach. Her reputation was being shredded and she genuinely didn't know how to retaliate. She took a deep breath through her nose to make a reply when Damien spoke.

"Mister Colter, as usual you have managed to draw a conspiracy theory out of thin air. Miss Marianne cannot possibly be with me because of my briefcase; it was dumped in the Gulf of Mexico last night. So your hypothesis hardly stands up to scrutiny, does it? Now if you have quite finished insulting my dearest girl, I am going to ask all of you to leave or risk physical retribution for your ill-chosen words."

Cesaro stepped up to Sandow, getting nose-to-nose with him. "Don't you threaten me, you soft dandy. I'll break you like a dry twig."

Sandow returned his stare, unflinching. "Brains will always beat brawn, Antonio. In any case, you are forgetting that you have already lost." Damien smiled broadly, turned, took Marianne's hand, and walked her to a table.


	12. Chapter 12

Marianne knelt in front of Damien, her wrists bound by a silk scarf behind her back. She wore red lace lingerie, he was dressed in a finely tailored suit. Sandow crouched down so that his face was level was hers. Her eyes closed as she felt his breath on her cheek and shivered with anticipation at what he would do to her next.

"Spread your knees" he said. Marianne held her breath but complied, shifting her weight from side to side to move her knees apart. When she was in position she settled back into the 'proper' posture he had taught her: back straight, shoulders back, head erect. She jumped when she felt Damien's hand go between her legs.

"Ah, ah, ah. Stay still. Maintain your position." Damien spoke clearly but not with the viciousness Antonio would have used. Marianne closed her eyes and settled back into form, but it took all of her willpower to hold it as his hand encased the gusset of her panties. Her heart raced as she felt him stroke her. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as Damien slid one finger along the elastic, making the slightest contact with the inner crease of her thigh, and she shivered violently at the touch.

Marianne heard Damien's voice again, this time whispering directly into her ear. "_I said hold still_." The admonition given so quietly, with no vehemence or viciousness behind it, made her want to obey even more, so she steeled herself and fought for control. However Damien was choosing to up the ante, for now his finger was slipping past the band and was pulling her panties aside. She pulled her breath in sharply through her nose and gripped her hands together behind her back, but she could not hold back the exclamation that escaped her lips when Damien slipped one, thick finger into her wet folds.

Her breath came in short, hot pants as he circled the tip of his finger around, exploring her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and moaned as he manipulated her, stroking first her folds, teasing her entrance, then toying with her sensitive nub and sending her to the brink of climax before starting the sequence again. Marianne was on the brink of tears at the overload of her senses when Sandow gently slid two digits into her slick passage. She gasped and snapped her head back as he deftly found her G-spot and began to work his fingers against it. She began to plead in broken phrases, unable to form coherent thought, let alone speech.

"Oh, god… please… let … fuck … please …"

Damien watched her face intently the entire time, taking in every reaction to his ministrations. "That's it. Come on. Give it to me, Marianne. Come for me."

Marianne let herself go and within seconds wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. She felt herself grip Sandow's fingers in spasms as he held onto her, his fingers hooked inside her and his other arm now wrapped around her shoulders, holding her steady as she came. Her breath gradually returned to normal as the climax subsided and she slowly collapsed into Damien's arms. He lowered them both carefully into a sitting position and released her wrists. He embraced her and stroked her hair. "Good girl" he said, sweetly and kissed the top of her head.

It took several minutes for Marianne to be able to come back down to Earth, but she had a soft landing as Sandow continued to hold her, stroke her hair and gently kiss the crown of her head as she made the journey. She felt so safe, so secure, so loved at that moment; she couldn't believe that she had found this man, let alone tried to push him away. Marianne looked up into his soul-stealing eyes and reached up to stroke his face.

"Thank you, Sir. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but thank you."

Damien looked down at her. "You held your head high and did not let those reprobates demoralise you with their slanderous name-calling at breakfast this morning. That is reason enough." He leaned in and gave her a long, sensuous kiss. Marianne returned it with fervour.

She _had_ been demoralised by Cesaro, Swagger and Colter this morning, but she'd had a handful of Superstars come up to her during her shift saying they thought the Real Americans were out of line for calling her a slut. She grew more and more confident as the day went on that her reputation was not going to be ruined and was nearly brought to tears of happiness by the time she met up with Sandow at the end of the day. He had ordered a lavish meal and a bottle of champagne from Room Service to celebrate. After they'd finished he'd produced the silk scarf and suggested another form of celebration, which she'd gleefully accepted.

The two got up off the floor and Damien slipped out of his jacket, removed his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt at the neck and wrists. They got into a more comfortable position on the bed, Sandow laying back, propped up on some pillows, Marianne snuggled into his chest. Damien's finger casually traced up and down her spine as Marianne continued to bask in the afterglow. After a few moments she looked up at Sandow.

"Um, I'm conscious of the fact that I've had an orgasm and you haven't. Do you want me to do something?"

Damien smiled and looked down at her. "Rest assured, my dear, if I require you to fulfil any of my needs I will not make you guess what they are. It was satisfying enough for me at that moment for me to be able to control your body utterly. Watching you climax at my command was more than adequate." His grin turned distinctly filthy and he wiggled his eyebrows. Marianne laughed and shook her head at this previously unseen naughty side. He joined in her laughter and pulled her in closer.

The feeling of security and closeness allowed Marianne to speak aloud the thoughts that floated around in her head. "This is so different to what I had before. I was rarely allowed to come; it was something I had to go out of my way to earn, and after a while it seemed like nothing I did was good enough. I don't just mean for the reward, I mean generally. It took me a long time but now I'm finally starting to see that Antonio was just using me for his own benefit and didn't give a damn about making me happy." Marianne's chest constricted at the realisation and Sandow gave her a squeeze.

"Cesaro took advantage of your inexperience and innate desire to please to meet his own ends. As I have said before, do not dwell on the past; we have our future to look forward to."

A smile spread across Marianne's face and she looked up at him, her face glowing. "I am so glad about that, Damien. You have no idea how much."

He returned her gaze and stroked her hair. "Having you look at me like that gives me a fair idea, my dear. I hope that you will always have that light in your eyes when you look upon me."

Marianne stretched upwards and gave Sandow a long, passionate kiss to show him how she felt at that moment, as words would simply not be good enough. She settled back down into his chest and gave a sigh. "Things are falling into place for me, but what about you? What are we going to do about your Money In The Bank briefcase?"

She couldn't see Damien's face but she noticed the pause before he spoke and thought she felt a slight tightening in his chest. "I have already begun enquiries regarding that. You need not concern yourself with it."

Marianne lifted herself up to look Sandow in the eye. "Look, I understand we have certain… roles here; but I don't want to be pushed aside and told not to worry my pretty little head about it when you have a problem. As far as I'm concerned we're in this together and if I can help you with something I will."

Damien's face softened and he raised a hand to stroke her cheek, then drew her back in to his embrace. "Your fealty swells my heart, my dear. Of course you would wish to assist me, it is part of your nature. Try to understand that it is my nature to slay the dragons that would threaten us, and wish to keep you as far away from them as possible."

Marianne considered his words. "I suppose you consider it part of your role as a man to keep your damsel safe in the tower, do you?"

Sandow replied: "This has nothing to do with you being a woman and me being a man, that's coincidental. There are plenty of instances where the roles are reversed, not to mention same-sex couples. It's about dominant personalities and submissive personalities, and where they meet."

As she lay snuggled into Damien's chest Marianne realised more and more just how much she had been led down the wrong path by Antonio. The version he had shown her was manipulative, one-sided and abusive. What she was now learning from Sandow was measured, mutually fulfilling and intimate. She made a silent vow to do whatever it took to help him get back his chance at the World Championship, because in her mind it was the very least he deserved.

She felt Sandow shift position slightly and looked up at him. He smiled down at her. "You'd gone quiet, my dear. I was checking to see if you'd fallen asleep."

Marianne chuckled and shook her head. "No, I was just lost in thought. You do make a very comfortable pillow, though." She smiled up at him and he returned the look with a grin of his own.

"Well, if you are not too fatigued then I would like to take you up on your kind offer made earlier. Since I have been holding you in my arms I am feeling a need for even greater intimacy."

Her smile widened. "What would you like me to do? I want to make you as satisfied as I am right now."

He looked at her, took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Tell me honestly, Marianne. Is anal sex pleasurable for you?"

Her breath caught. Her initial reaction was one of slight panic; she'd never had anal sex before Cesaro and she'd always ended up bleeding. He'd always insisted that lube was for 'gayboys', a good gob of spit was more than enough, and that once she learned to just relax she'd be okay. The thing was that once the initial agony of penetration was passed she could sometimes actually become aroused and even managed to climax once. This, of course, just gave Antonio ammunition when she was reluctant to repeat the process later due to the pain.

Tonight, however, she wanted to please Damien no matter how much it may discomfort her. She would just have to bite back her cries like she did with Cesaro, who hated the sound of 'whining'. She put a smile on her face. "Yes, I do."

Damien smiled lasciviously. "I am glad. I would very much like to feel every part of you." He pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Remove your garments and place yourself in the centre of the bed on your knees and elbows. Hold onto a pillow if you wish."

Marianne rose to comply and Sandow got up and began to undress. She breathed through the knot of tension that was building in her chest and reminded herself that she was doing this because he had been so kind to her. She focussed on getting into position and making herself as comfortable as possible when she felt Damien kneel behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed as slowly as possible but almost jumped a foot when she felt a cold gel being applied to her tight ring.

Sandow chuckled. "Now, now; it can't be that bad. I haven't been keeping it in the refrigerator, although I may actually try that at some point just to see your reaction."

Marianne gave a nervous laugh as a mixture of surprise and relief flooded over her. She hadn't considered that Sandow would use lube, she just assumed that it wasn't 'the done thing'. She breathed much more easily and gasped as she felt a single finger enter into her. The difference was unimaginable. This was not painful at all, it was even enjoyable. A second thick finger joined the first and Marianne let out a low moan of pleasure. She rocked herself back and forth in a counter-motion to Damien's hand as it pumped in and out of her.

Sandow wriggled and scissored his fingers to help stretch out the tight muscles, and the manipulations sent Marianne into a tailspin. She found that not only were the sensations not unwelcome, but that she wanted more. She pushed herself against his hand and groaned out her need. He withdrew his fingers and she felt him offer up a more substantial alternative. Marianne took a firm grip of the pillow and bit down on it, ready for the pain.

Damien rubbed a dollop of lube over his erect member, then aligned himself at Marianne's sphincter. He slowly, delicately guided himself in, taking care not to rush and savouring the sensation. Marianne was awash with brand new sensations; never before had she had a gentle entry like this and the result was mind-blowing. When he was fully sheathed Damien reached down and placed one hand on Marianne's breast, cupping it. He began to pump rhythmically and she began to fall apart. Within moments Marianne was on the brink and Damien slid his hand down from her breast to the apex of her slit, manipulating the small bud until she burst into a thousand flaming shards. He gave a few more deep, solid thrusts before following in her wake and they both collapsed on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

After a few minutes recovery and a shower the two got back into bed, this time ready for sleep. They cuddled together but before Sandow turned out the light Marianne felt that she had to confess her earlier little white lie.

"Damien, I need to come clean about something. When you asked me earlier if I found anal sex pleasurable I said yes because I didn't want to disappoint you; but I have to tell you that now I can genuinely say that I do. I realise now the reason I didn't like it was because… it wasn't being done right. You've shown me how it can be a pleasurable experience and I just want to thank you for that."

Sandow's gaze lowered as Marianne spoke and he stroked his beard pensively. When she finished he took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, and regarded at her with a dark look. "Marianne, I appreciate you being honest with me. It is good that you have confessed your falsehood. However you must understand that I cannot accept you lying to me under **any** circumstances, particularly when it involves something so intimate. When I ask if something is enjoyable for you I expect a completely honest answer. It is not up to you to decided what the 'correct' answer is; we both have likes and dislikes, wants and needs. If we are to reach our full potential we must negotiate between us what works for both of us, but we must be **completely** honest with each other otherwise one or both of us will remain unsatisfied. That will lead to discontent, which will lead to resentment, which will lead to the relationship breaking down. I will not allow dishonesty, Marianne, **ever**. Do you understand?"

By now Marianne was on the edge of tears so she merely nodded in reply. She felt terrible for misleading him; she hadn't considered the implications of being untruthful. She looked at him with shining eyes and a trembling lip. He took her chin in his fingers. "I am going to have to punish you for this. You do comprehend that, don't you?"

Now Marianne began to sob in earnest. She'd let him down in the worst way and now he'd gone from being proud of her being his to getting ready to punish her. Cesaro's usual play was harsh enough, the mere thought of his punishments made the blood run cold. He'd once caught her eating a bacon-double-cheeseburger with a side of onion rings she'd smuggled in after a special orders run; she'd had bruises on her back, ass and legs for a week afterwards as well as extra workouts. Now she was going to get the same from Sandow, and it was all her fault.

Damien lowered the bedsheets and pulled her gently over his thighs so she was laying flat on her stomach across them. He rubbed his right hand over her backside and thighs while resting his left hand on her back. "Now, now; hush. It has been explained to you what the transgression was and you have accepted it. You are now going to receive your due punishment and that will be an end of it."

Marianne sniffled and tried to prepare herself for the onslaught. Sandow continued to rub at her cheeks and the back of her legs, massaging them, before beginning to land short, sharp smacks on her bottom. She gritted her teeth against the sting but did not need to cry out as the intensity was at a level she could handle, but it soon became apparent that Sandow was merely warming her up. The smacks slowly grew in strength, and as he kept changing the placement she never knew where they were going to land next. Within a few minutes she was pulling her breath in through clenched teeth, and involuntarily kicking her feet with each sharp impact.

"Hold still!" This time the order was given with much more forcefulness and she tried her best to still herself, but the sting of his hands caused her to squirm and cry out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the spanking ended and Marianne collapsed into a whimpering heap. Damien rubbed his hand over the glowing hot flesh of her backside and thighs, then drew her up to enfold her in his arms as tears fell from her eyes.

She cried as much from shame at herself for being dishonest and letting him down as she did from the pain, which had subsided to a throbbing heat, like embers from a bonfire. Sandow stroked her hair and rocked her, allowing her to unleash her tears and with them her feelings of disappointment with herself. Soon both began to dissipate and she looked up at Damien. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make you happy. I didn't think of the consequences of being untruthful. I won't do it again, I promise."

Sandow kissed her forehead. "I am glad you have accepted the lesson I wanted to teach you. I truly care for your wellbeing and need your guidance to ensure that I do not exceed your limits. Now go and fetch some cold cream out of the bathroom."

Marianne rose to comply, stopping only to blow her nose while she was there. She returned with the pot of cream to the bed. Damien held his hand out to take it, then took her hand to lower her back down over his thighs. Marianne worried she was in for Round Two but jumped with relief and surprise when she felt the cream being applied to her still-burning skin. She crossed her arms and lowered her head onto them as he worked the moisturiser in, soothing the skin as well as the muscles beneath. The comforting touch nearly sent her off to sleep, and she groggily opened her eyes when he beckoned her to get up.

Sandow screwed closed the pot of cream and placed it on the bedside table. Marianne took her place beside him, snuggling into the pillow and humming contentedly. Damien looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Goodnight, my dear. Sleep well."

Marianne opened her eyes halfway. "Goodnight, Damien. Thank you again. For everything." They leaned together for a goodnight kiss and Sandow turned out the light.

The next morning at breakfast the two chose a table as far away from Zeb and the Real Americans as possible. The three men sent glares their way but this time there was no confrontation. Damien and Marianne settled into their breakfast when another unwelcome voice butted in.

"So! How are we all this morning? Finding succour in the bosom of a new love? How romantic." Cody Rhodes stood with his hands in the pockets of a linen trouser suit, his moustachioed face arrogantly smiling as he surveyed the room. His voice dripped with sarcasm, and he looked at Sandow with open contempt. Damien's brow lowered and his jaw tightened at his former best friend's words, and he spoke in a loud, deep voice to reply.

"My involvement with Marianne is both coincidental and none of your business, and I would take care not to make further comment on it. With regards to your act of grand larceny, I have been speaking to the appropriate members of management and will be furthering my enquiries today. If I have my way you will be dismissed from this company for gross misconduct. Now if you have nothing of actual value to say, I will ask you not to further interrupt our meal. Good day."

Cody chuckled and sauntered away, his hands still in his pockets. Marianne looked over at Sandow and could tell that beneath his measured exterior he was fuming. She reached out a hand to place on his forearm. "Are you okay?"

Damien paused from taking a mouthful of food, took a deep breath instead, and nodded. "You needn't worry about me, my dear. I will rectify the situation regarding both Mr Rhodes and my briefcase."

Marianne pursed her lips. "What did I say last night about not just sitting back and letting you handle all this yourself? Or am I not going to be allowed to even give you moral support on this?"

Sandow wiped his mouth with a napkin, looked at her and took her hand. "You're right, I apologise. Of course I appreciate your support, in fact it means the world to me. Losing the briefcase has affected me more than I care to admit, and I don't wish to let it show for fear of allowing my weakness to be exploited by Cody or anyone else who would take advantage. Management are dithering as to whether they will allow me a replacement contract or not. I have to wait until the Board of Directors vote on it. If they vote against it, I simply don't know what I'll do…"

Marianne gripped Damien's hand in both of hers. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime we'll carry on as if they will vote yes. You are going to be World Champion one day, whether by the short route or the long one, and I will do whatever I can to help you get there."

The soul-stealing, dark-brown eyes that captivated her so much shone and took on a level of tenderness that broke Marianne's heart. Sandow drew up Marianne's hands and kissed the fingers gently. "Thank you, my dear. With you by my side, I know that I can do this, whatever the decision of the Board of Directors. Now my fate is back in _our_ hands, not theirs." He emphasised the point by squeezing her hands that still gripped his, and Marianne smiled.

"Well isn't this just a touching little tableau?" Zeb Colter's voice burst the bubble that enveloped the two of them, and this time it appeared to be the straw that broke the camel's back for Damien. His face darkened in a way that concerned Marianne, but he was slow and deliberate when he rose from his chair to turn and face the Real Americans. He addressed Zeb directly, looking him dead in the face, unblinking and speaking with a menacingly cool tone.

"Mr Colter, I have reached my limit with your interruptions and insertions into my affairs. I am going to ask you to leave me and mine alone for the last time. Take your extremist zealots back to the bunker you all crawled out of, and find something else to concern yourself with. There is nothing for you here."

Zeb stroked his over-abundance of facial hair. "Now then Mr Sandow, there's no reason for you to get all worked up. We were only coming over here as a courtesy to remind your little lady that the flight today is not open seating, and she has a booked ticket sat next to Cesaro. Of course, being the excellent, organised person she is she has possibly already arranged herself a new one next to yourself…?"

Marianne's heart sank. She'd not booked herself a new seat as she'd pre-selected it weeks ago and simply forgotten. With everything else that had been going on the last couple of days it had simply slipped her mind. She kicked herself silently and wondered if it was too late to try and alter it. She had no choice but to try and switch when she got to check-in.

Meanwhile Damien was eyeing up Antonio, who was wearing his best self-satisfied smirk. "You'd best get a move on, loverboy" said the Swiss Superstar. "We have to be on the shuttle for the airport in half an hour." He pointed at Marianne. "This one takes _forever_ to pack a bag. She's as slow as a tortoise with a broken leg." He chuckled and the three men left, leaving Sandow clenching his fists by his sides.

Marianne rose from the table and approached him. "Damien I'm so sorry. I should have remembered about the seating and got it changed. I'll make enquiries at check-in and see…"

Sandow turned and took her chin in his fingers. "I also have the responsibility to share in this case. I am on the same flight as you and should have thought about the seating arrangements. You sitting next to Cesaro is intolerable, and I failed to foresee or prevent it. Rest assured that you will receive absolutely no punishment for this, and in fact I feel I owe you recompense for allowing it to happen."

Marianne took Damien's hand in hers. "You don't owe me anything. We'll call this one a draw. Let's see if we can't get it changed once we get to the airport. In the meantime, that arrogant so-and-so is right, we do have to get ready to catch the shuttle."

"As much as it pains me to say it, I agree; and I also concur that you do take your time when packing, but I will put it down to careful consideration rather than lack of haste."

Marianne's jaw dropped. "Hey! I prefer not to have to iron everything every time I unpack, thank you very much!"

Sandow's face slowly began to smile and she realised he was teasing her. She gave him a light punch on the chest and he drew her in for a kiss before taking her by the hand and leading her to their room.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sorry, M'am. The flight is fully booked and we cannot make any changes to the seating arrangements for security reasons. You'll have to sit in your allocated seat."

Equal measures of disappointment and frustration washed over Marianne as she stood at the Customer Services desk. She'd spoken with two Customer Relations Advisors and she had demanded to speak to a manager, but to no avail. Sandow had stood behind her the entire time, and she could tell that he'd wanted to jump in and handle the negotiations himself, but she'd laid a gentle hand on his arm to hold him back. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate him wanting to take charge, in fact she found it quite sweet. She just knew from past experience that his manner of dealing with people like these was to point out their various flaws and that would get them nowhere, however right he may be. Under any other circumstances she would probably find one of his tirades quite funny, but she felt a 'softly-softly' approach would garner more results. Unfortunately it seemed that nothing was going to get her another seat.

Damien had apparently bitten his tongue long enough. "Well thank you for admitting that you are impotent as well as incompetent. I can only hope that the pilot is not a slack-jawed mouth-breather like yourself, otherwise our seating arrangements will be the least of our worries." The manager wore a look as if she'd just had a glass of cold water splashed in her face, and Marianne decided to turn around and leave without another word. Sandow followed suit, placing a hand on her shoulder and muttering about the term 'customer service' becoming an oxymoron. They headed towards Check-In and stood in line.

"Don't worry, Damien. I'll put some headphones on and read a book or watch a movie. I got quite good at ignoring him while we were together; this will be a piece of cake." She rubbed his arm and smiled to reassure him. "I won't let him get to me."

Sandow frowned and looked down at her. "I appreciate you being positive about this, Marianne. It is part of my responsibility to care for you and your wellbeing. That man is toxic and I want you as far away from him as humanly possible. I would be uncaring if I could just sweep this under the carpet. It does bother me, and I will not feel any level of relief until we deplane and you are back safely in my arms."

Marianne leaned in and gave Sandow a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They were then called forward and they checked in. They made their way through Security in silence as their mood became more sombre, but they held hands as they progressed towards the gate. The time waiting to board was filled with small talk about what they would do once they got to their destination, both focussing on the immediate future. Eventually the call was made and they both waited until the final call before grudgingly rising to board.

They made their way down the aisle, winding around a few people still loading their bags into the overhead compartments. Sandow got to his seat first, and they both stopped dead when they saw the empty seat next to Cody Rhodes. The young man looked up and a sly grin split his moustachioed face. "Damien! I thought you were going to miss the flight for a while there. Here, I saved the window seat for you; I know it's your preferred place."

Marianne watched as Sandow rolled his eyes in frustrated recollection, and she guessed that he must have booked his seat in similar fashion to her: several weeks ago when he and Cody were still on good terms. Of course with the focus being on her seating arrangement neither of them gave a thought to his, and now he was in a similar predicament: having to spend the flight next to his greatest adversary. She now felt more concerned for him than she did for herself.

"Damien, why don't we switch seats? I'll sit here…"

Sandow paused for a moment, considered, then shook his head. "I can see the benefits to that suggestion, my dear; however I also can see several downsides, one of which being that Cesaro and I may very well end up in fisticuffs. I want you to go with your original plan: put your headphones in, read a book, watch a film, even try and sleep. I actually have a few words I wouldn't mind having with Mr Rhodes."

Marianne pursed her lips but nodded agreement. Damien gave her a kiss and she made her way to her seat. Antonio was already there, Colter and Swagger in the seats behind, and he sneered when she approached. He was sat in the aisle seat and she went about putting her bag into the overhead compartment. When she was ready to get into her seat he simply folded his arms and looked at her.

She sighed. "May I get to my seat, please?" She didn't like having to placate him but she knew he was going to be difficult and she wasn't in the mood to get into a battle of wills with him.

Cesaro raised his eyebrows "May I get to my seat please, _what_?" He sat, unmoving.

Marianne's face turned stony. "Antonio, I am **not** calling you 'Sir', so either let me through or I will have to climb over you. Just be warned that I may 'accidentally' plant my foot in your groin in the process." She got dirty looks from Jack and Zeb but they paled in comparison to the one she got from Cesaro. He slowly, deliberately rose from his seat and stared her down as she moved to hers, but she paid him no heed and made herself comfortable.

The pilot made his welcome over the announce system and they played the safety video. Marianne plugged in her headphones and put the buds in her ears. She kept her attention firmly out the window during takeoff but then looked ahead and saw Damien's face through gaps in the seats. He was talking animatedly and she pulled out a bud to hear if she could pick up his words.

"So has the disillusion set in yet?" said Antonio.

Marianne threw him an annoyed look and tried to concentrate on what Sandow might be saying. Cesaro followed her line of sight and spoke again. "Is he having another spat with his boyfriend? Those two have been on-and-off for years. They'll kiss and make up, and he won't need you anymore. He's such a pansy, with his silk kerchiefs and feather quills and little boyfriend there, I wonder why he doesn't just come out and be done with it."

A laugh erupted from her as she turned to Antonio. "You just can't help it, can you? You have to reduce everything that threatens you to something unmasculine or weak. Damien's right about you, you've become nothing better than a common thug."

Cesaro threw her another dark look. "You watch your mouth. It's obvious that big girl has been going too easy on you, you've already lost all your manners and respect. It doesn't surprise me; he couldn't top a cupcake, let alone a smartass like you. He's always been too soft, he lets his pets get away with murder. It's why they end up coming to me; they want a real man, not a woman with a beard."

Marianne clenched her jaw. "Do all of your girls end up in hospital?" She studied him to see his reaction.

Antonio looked at her in return. "Was that what he told you? That I put her in hospital? Well let me put you straight one last time. She was tied standing up in a doorframe, and while I was whipping her she passed out. The weight of her collapsing caused one of the ropes to come undone, and it dislocated her shoulder. I took her to the hospital immediately so that she could be treated. Sandow tried to get her to press charges against me but she refused; it was an accident and she understood that. He sees me as some kind of monster, but that's only because he's so soft anything more than silk or feathers is too harsh in his eyes."

Marianne's jaw clenched and she returned her eyes towards the front of the plane. She was confused but determined to clear this up with Damien before she came to any conclusions. Cesaro was obviously manipulating her somehow but what he said still made a lot of sense. If it was just an accident…? No, she was going to talk to Sandow. She looked towards him and could see him still talking heatedly through the gaps and she wanted nothing more than to go to him at that moment. She needed his reassuring presence, his strong arms around her, the security he made her feel.

Marianne removed the other bud from her ear and suddenly stood. Antonio looked up at her, confused. "I need the bathroom."

Cesaro chuckled. "You've never used an airplane toilet except on a long-haul flight the entire time I've known you. Don't think I don't see…"

"**MOVE!**" Marianne's voice echoed though the plane and almost every single head turned towards the outburst. Antonio's eyes went wide and Jack and Zeb almost jumped out of their seats, despite being strapped in by their seatbelts. Antonio rose but gave her a narrow-eyed look, and as she reached the aisle she was met there by Damien.

"What's going on here?" Sandow's face showed that he was ready for violence and Marianne took him by the arms.

"Darling, it's alright. I just wanted to stretch my legs and use the restroom. He was being belligerent and wouldn't let me pass. I got annoyed. I probably shouldn't have made a scene and I'm sorry if I upset you."

Damien and Cesaro stared holes into each other while Marianne stood between them, trying to calm herself and Sandow down. Eventually he said "I do believe medical professionals advise one to move around during flights to prevent deep vein thrombosis. I think I'll join you." Marianne led the way towards the rear of the plane, and they found a quiet spot behind the toilets in the Cabin Crew area where they could talk.

Marianne sqeezed Damien's fingers. "I could see you talking to Cody; it looked like things were getting pretty intense. Would you like to talk about it?"

Sandow sighed and ran a hand over his beard. "The man is infuriating. He says he can understand why I acted the way I did at Money In The Bank, and even admits that were our roles reversed he might have done the same. Yet he _still _insists that he was justified in pitching my briefcase into the Gulf of Mexico. He simply will not see sense. I am so disappointed in him; I genuinely thought that he was better than that, and now I see that I was wrong."

Marianne gave his fingers another squeeze. "I'm sorry things haven't worked out between you two, Damien. I understand you were friends for a long time and it must be tough for it to end like this."

Sandow's eyes went vacant and he continued to stroke his beard. "Perhaps that's why the loss of the briefcase has been so difficult. For it to have been done by my former best friend…" He shook his head and looked at Marianne. "This is not important right now. Obviously Cesaro has somehow managed to irritate you. Tell me what he has done, and I want a complete picture. Leave nothing out."

Marianne swallowed nervously. She knew Damien would be annoyed she had not followed the plan to keep her headphones in and ignore Antonio but she was not about to lie. Not after what had happened last night. It wasn't so much that she feared a punishment but she genuinely didn't want to disappoint Sandow by lying to him again after he'd made it clear how important honesty was to a healthy relationship. To do it twice in the space of twenty-four hours would simply be showing him that she didn't take the relationship seriously, and nothing could be further from the truth.

She took a steadying breath. "You're going to have to forgive me but I could see you talking to Cody and I took off my headphones to see if I could hear what you were saying. Cesaro took advantage and started talking to me. I tried to brush him off but… I'm sorry. I really wanted to come to you but I couldn't so I tried to go to the toilet and he acted like an ass, again. That's when I shouted at him."

Damien listened, tapped his mouth with a finger, and let out a sigh. "I genuinely don't know what I will do with you sometimes, Marianne. I swear you find trouble to get yourself into."

She looked up at him. "If I promise not to shout on crowded planes anymore can I get a pass for just this once?"

Sandow chuckled and took her chin in his fingers. "If it's Cesaro you're shouting at, you can have as many passes as you want."


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the flight passed without further incident. Cesaro sulked and threw Marianne dark looks the entire time but he did not speak to her. It was just as well he didn't, for she went back to her original plan of putting in her earbuds and pointedly ignoring him. It was difficult for her to concentrate on the magazine she held in front of her, but at least she could pretend to read it while her mind went over recent conversations.

Antonio's version of events regarding the hospitalisation of one of his exes rolled through her thoughts, and she decided not to discuss with Damien after all. Bringing up the past and starting a game of 'he-said, she-said' would accomplish little apart from stirring up more tension between Cesaro and Sandow, and frankly Damien had enough on his plate at the moment with Cody. It was becoming apparent just how much the split of Rhodes Scholars was affecting him. Few people would have realised that his offer to Rhodes to be his "Keeper of the Briefcase" was in fact a genuine attempt at reconciliation.

Marianne knew that beneath the arrogant exterior was a man who found it difficult to show his true feelings when his professional pride was at stake. Sandow had betrayed his best friend in order to gain the Money In The Bank briefcase, and that showed him as less than gentlemanly. Damien prided himself on being a paragon of refinement and culture, so to admit that he'd done a dastardly deed in order to advance his own position didn't fit the image he set for himself. In order to make up for this he made an offer to Cody which, in his mind, would mean they could again be a partnership but keep his friend from becoming a threat to his future title. Unfortunately for him Rhodes saw it as a further slap in the face to be asked to take a subordinate role and he decided to punish Sandow for the insult.

A sigh passed through her as she thought about the impossible situation. "_These damned Alpha males._" she thought to herself. At least Damien wasn't so reserved when dealing with her; that would be something she couldn't tolerate. She slid a sideways glance towards Antonio, who was sat with his arms crossed and staring straight ahead with a sour look on his face. _"Yes, that was the worst thing about him,"_ she thought. _"He never showed me any feelings. Hell, I guess he never had any feelings for me to show. That's the biggest difference, when you get right down to it." _Another sigh slipped through and she heard the announcement of their final approach through her headphones.

After disembarking Marianne caught up with Damien and he embraced her as if it had been days since they'd seen each other. They walked hand-in hand through to baggage reclaim and she turned to him as the empty conveyor belt spun around. "How did you get on with Cody?"

Sandow stroked her cheek. "After speaking to you I decided that any attempt of reasoning with Mr Rhodes was futile. Instead I made use of the time to read some Longfellow."

Marianne smiled. "I think that was a god choice. I listened to some music and flipped through a magazine. Didn't hear another peep out of Antonio."

Damien beamed. "Wonderful. We shall have to celebrate tonight."

A blush crept across Marianne's cheeks. "We, uh, _celebrated_ last night."

That sly grin spread over Sandow's face, making Marianne blush even more. "I will find any excuse to celebrate with you, my dear. Be sure of that." He wiggled his eyebrows and she dissolved into a fit of giggles while Damien grinned and went to fetch their bags which had finally appeared on the conveyor.

The promise made Marianne's shift pass by on winged feet. Her mood was buoyant, which was noticed by all who dealt with her that evening. They smiled and whispered as she passed, taking note of how a new lover seemed to be having quite the effect on her. The consensus was that she should have made the switch some time ago, as people got nervous when she was in a bad mood. Happy Wonder Woman was much more pleasant to deal with.

When quitting time finally came she went to Sandow's dressing room but found that he'd already left. She was disappointed that he'd not met with her but figured he must be still trying to rectify the situation with his Money In The Bank contract. She headed back to their hotel room, trying and failing not to feel a little glum. She put the key in the lock and went inside. She flicked on the light and as the door clicked closed behind her she felt arms wrap around her waist and neck. She was just about to go into full self-defense when she heard Damien say "Quiet. Don't fight. Do as you're told. Relax."

Marianne let out a breath of relief and her muscles eased up as she realised she wasn't in actual danger. The adrenaline in her system found another path and her system geared up for a 'celebration'. Her nerves tingled in anticipation and it was if her senses had been dialled up to maximum setting. Every touch was intense, every sound echoed in her ears, she could smell his cologne and the clean scent of his hair.

Sandow had removed his suit jacket and his shirt was unbuttoned at the wrists and neck, exposing part of his chest. She could feel it on her back and turned her head to look up at him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, still gripping her around the neck with his arm. She had reached up with both hands defensively to grip his arm and she kept them there, holding onto him now for the sensation rather than to release his hold. His mouth moved to her ear and her eyes closed so she could focus on the feel of his lips.

The arm that gripped her waist loosened and she felt Damien pull her shirt out from her waistband. His hand reached up under her shirt and fondled her breasts, massaging them through the fabric of her bra. He then undid the button at her waist and unzipped her fly, slipping his hand down inside her panties. The touch made her instinctively jerk her hips backwards but he pushed her forwards again with his own body. He said "Don't pull away from me, Marianne. If it hurts, tell me; otherwise I want you to reach for my touch, not retract from it."

Marianne moaned and leaned into his hand. His thick fingers pressed against her flesh and he slid one digit in between her lips, finding her entrance slick with anticipation. "Spread your legs" he breathed into her ear and she complied, enabling him to reach his hand further down and slide his finger deep inside her. A gasp burst from her and Sandow tightened the grip around her neck. She could still breathe- just- but he had enough of a grip on her that movement was strictly limited. All she could do was writhe her hips in response to the digit that slid in and out of her as she gripped the muscular arm that held her throat.

"Do you want more?" Marianne felt him press his iron-hard bulge into her rear. "Do you want _this_ inside you, my dear? Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

Marianne whimpered. "Yes, I want you. You can feel how wet I am. It's all for you, Damien. You make me want you so much…"

Sandow released her throat and turned her chin so that she was looking at him. His eyes seemed to reach down into her very core, his face glowing with an intensity she usually only saw when he was competing. He suddenly pulled off her shirt, dropped down her jeans, got her to step out of her shoes and led her to a chair. He pulled out the straight-backed desk chair and got her to kneel on the floor next to it. He then bent her over the seat and had her grab hold of the legs on the other side. A quick search in his bag produced two silk scarves and two lengths of soft rope; the silk attached her wrists to the legs on one side and the rope her thighs on the other. He ran his hand across her back and rear, and ran his fingers through her hair.

Marianne raised he head to watch as Damien stood before her and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, removing it as he held her gaze. He then undid his belt and pulled it free from his slacks, and Marianne tensed as he folded the belt in his hand. She breathed easily again as the belt was stowed away in a drawer, but she couldn't help but notice part of her feel a hint of disappointment. She was realising she'd been conditioned by Cesaro to expect harsh treatment and anything less was a let-down. Well she was just going to have to de-condition herself and learn to be more normal, she decided. Obviously Antonio had made her into some kind of masochistic psychopath and now she would have to find a way of tempering her desires.

Sandow had removed his shoes and socks and was now removing his slacks, and Marianne's attention fully returned to him. The sight of him in his tight boxer-briefs was enough to make her start begging again for him to take her. She could see the outline of his erection through the material and her body tingled. She squirmed against her bonds and was admonished for it. "Ah ah- hold still! I have plans for you, my dear." With that he removed his briefs and stood before her as naked and as perfect as a Grecian statue.

He took a step forward and dropped to one knee in front of her. He held her head up by the chin and guided his cock to her mouth. She accepted it greedily and ran her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, holding her head still as he thrust himself in and out with his hips. Marianne looked up at him in surprise and concern when he withdrew but he kissed her forehead and stood, moving around to her rear end. She closed her eyes as she felt her panties being pulled aside, and the tip of his cock moving up and down her folds.

His entry was slow, deliberate and, it seemed, all the more excruciating because of it. Marianne gripped the legs of the chair with all her strength and let out a low moan. Damien took a hold of her waist and began to pump into her at a steady pace, but the build-up meant that she was already on tenterhooks and needed very little to get her near to her peak. Within moments she was ready and she stammered "Please. Oh god, please…"

"Please what? Tell me what you need, Marianne." He'd slowed to long, deep thrusts as he spoke and she took a deep breath.

"Please let me come, Sir. Please, I beg you."

Sandow rested inside her a moment, then began to thrust forcefully. "Come on, Marianne. Come for me. Let it go, give it to me."

The increase in cadence and the permission granted combined to set her alight and she came with an intensity she couldn't remember reaching before. It had a pronounced effect on Damien; he rode the crest of her wave and found his release as well. After a few moments' rest she was untied and they both collapsed on the bed. As they lay in each other's arms Sandow raised a query.

"Were you always made to ask permission before you could climax?" he said.

Marianne was slightly taken aback by the question. "Well, yes. I kind of assumed that's just how things were done."

Damien rubbed her back. "Oh it is a very common practice, don't think that I am in any way judging you for it. It's just that you obviously thought it was necessary to ask me for permission, even though I had not set any such stipulation."

Marianne sighed and wondered at the level of indoctrination Cesaro had managed to program into her. "You're right. I'm sorry; I'm obviously carrying more baggage than I realised."

Sandow continued to rub her back and followed it up with a kiss on the forehead. "Again, this is not an admonition, nor a judgement, merely an observation. If it feels more natural for you to ask permission then I am willing to make it part of our arrangement."

She looked up at him. "Is it not something you usually do then?"

He looked down at her. "I have found it problematic for some of my pets. One in particular could never form coherent speech during intercourse so requiring her to ask permission before climaxing was bordering on mental cruelty. Others simply find that an orgasm sneaks up on them, and to punish them for it is unkind at best. On the other hand, some pets find having something as intrinsic as their orgasms controlled to be exceedingly exhilarating, and so of course I wish to fulfil that desire. You need to decide what works best for you, and we will work together to make it work for both of us."

Marianne smiled at him. "You really are the sweetest thing. How can someone so kind and considerate be a Dominant?"

Damien smiled. "Oh it's easy enough. If I caused you pain without giving a damn about your care and wellbeing I wouldn't be a Dominant, I'd be an abuser."

His words struck Marianne like a thunderclap. Her relationship with Cesaro had been an abusive one after all. All that time she'd been fooling herself. Even though she knew deep down that what he was doing was wrong, and that his assurances about it being 'kinky fun' were just a cover-up, she'd put up with it all because she'd wanted to believe he cared about her. The realisation hit her like a bucket of cold water, and she suddenly found herself welling up with tears.

Sandow saw her face crumple and he drew her into his chest as sobs racked through her. He caressed her hair and spoke soothing words to her. Eventually she calmed down enough to speak. "I'm so sorry. You tried to tell me, and I wouldn't listen. I was just being stubborn. I should have left him sooner. You're so good to me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Damien wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "Hush; it's all in the past. We have our future to look forward to, now."


	16. Chapter 16

The next night was a Raw taping. Marianne was standing with Damien backstage while Cody Rhodes had a match against Wade Barrett. Sandow stroked his beard as the momentum swung back and forth between the two Superstars. "Look at him, Marianne. He acts as if he's already in contention for my Heavyweight title. So cocky; feeding off the adoration of the crowd. He didn't give two figs about what those plebs thought of him when he was with Rhodes Scholars, why should he now?"

Marianne sighed and simply shrugged, shaking her head. She knew that Damien was still smarting over the loss of his friend, but was struggling to deal with it. She always caught him watching Cody's matches, either on a monitor or, preferably, through the backstage curtain. She was at a loss as to how to help Sandow get over the breakup, but she knew how sensitive he was about it. However, she wasn't about to indulge him in bashing Rhodes when he was in this sour mood, either. The second-generation wrestler was riding a wave of momentum since Money In The Bank and everyone could see he was in a very good position to challenge for the World title, whoever was carrying it.

Barrett looked about to put Cody away with a pump-handle slam but the younger man slipped out of Wade's grasp & countered into the Cross-Rhodes and got the victory. With this Damien became visibly enraged. Before Marianne could stop him he'd grabbed a microphone, demanded his entrance music be played, and stormed out from behind the curtain onto the ramp shouting "Cody, damn you!"

She watched with her hand to her mouth as Sandow proceeded to curse him for ditching his briefcase, claim he had tried to bring Rhodes 'up to his level', and then insult Cody's family. Marianne winced at this last; the Rhodes family included the American Dream Dusty Rhodes and the Bizarre One, Goldust. Each had made a significant contribution to the company's history and Dusty still acted as the Commissioner for NXT. A tutting noise made Marianne turn around, and she saw Antonio stood beside her, shaking his head at Damien through the curtain.

"So disrespectful to an honest, working-class family. I guess being a pampered aristocrat like him he is used to looking down his nose at people like the Rhodeses."

Marianne folded her arms and ignored Cesaro, but it was hard to hold her head up when Damien told Cody "…Carny folk are beneath my constitution. You're welcome!" and then walked off.

Antonio turned a raised eyebrow towards her. "Wow. That's some guy you have there. I really get what you see in him." He leaned in towards her ear. "_Congratulations_." He turned and walked away before the Intellectual Saviour returned. Sandow gave her a kiss on the cheek but looked at her when she did not respond.

"Is there a problem, my dear?"

Marianne chewed her lip. "It's nothing. Just Antonio popping up again while you were out there. I ignored him. No big deal."

Damien frowned. "I see. Well I shall have to make a point of speaking to _Herr_ Cesaro…"

Marianne snapped at him. "I think you've said quite enough to people for one night. Just leave it alone, will you?"

Sandow's eyebrows went up and Marianne's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you like that. It was uncalled for. I apologise."

Damien straightened himself up. "We can discuss this later. For future reference I would prefer you to air your views more calmly and in private." Marianne grimaced. They were, after all, both at work and she would be mortified if he shouted at her publicly. It was only natural he would feel the same way, especially when she knew how proud he was. She nodded and repeated her apology, which he acknowledged. They kissed and went about their separate business. Marianne tried to concentrate on her job, and not to think too much about what the repercussions of her outburst might be.

She soon became engrossed in the everyday running of the show; Divas were being, well- divas and some of the Superstars were acting in a similar vein. She spent a good hour facilitating a disagreement between the Prime Time Players and Tons of Funk before she was finally able to finish her shift. When she got back to the rental car she found Sandow stood there, waiting. She went up to him and collapsed into his arms. "Ugh. What a night. I'm exhausted. Let's go."

Damien patted her on the shoulder and made his way to the driver's seat. They listened to classical music on the car radio as they made the short journey to the hotel, and made their way to their room. Marianne flopped onto the bed and groaned while Sandow hung up his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt at the neck and wrists, rolling up his sleeves slightly. He sat on the dresser, watching her as she lay on the bed, arms over her head, eyes closed. She noticed the silence and opened her eyes to see him looking at her. She shifted her head.

"Do you want to get some room service? I don't feel like going out to eat."

His voice was soft. "We need to discuss what happened earlier first, my dear."

A weight dropped into the pit of Marianne's stomach. She'd almost forgotten about that. More to the point, she'd pushed it out of her mind and hoped Damien had forgotten about it. Apparently he hadn't. It was hardly surprising, knowing him. She sat up and held her hands up before dropping them in her lap. "I don't know what else to say. I've apologised over and over; what else do you want from me?"

Sandow moved over to the bed and took her hands in his. "I appreciate you taking responsibility for your actions and apologising, Marianne. You are always very responsible in that way and it's something I greatly admire you for. The thing that concerns me is that you obviously disapprove of what I said to Mr Rhodes earlier tonight, but don't appear comfortable in telling me except in a fit of anger. I want us to be able to talk to each other about anything and everything, but in a calm and respectful manner."

Marianne dropped her head. "I know what you mean. I guess it's just that I know how touchy things are with you where Cody's concerned and I just didn't know how to bring it up. I didn't want to say anything at all, but it just kind of came blurting out when I got mad."

Damien nodded. "I can understand your point of view, but _you_ must understand that such disjointed communication is not only disrespectful, it is also unhelpful. I can't guess at what you're thinking, Marianne, I'm not clairvoyant."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I'll try to be more open in future, and not bottle things up until they explode. Can you forgive me?"

Sandow brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "Of course I can forgive you, my dear. However there is one more step to be taken to settle the matter completely. You know what I'm speaking of, don't you?"

A blend of tension, excitement, resignation and anticipation coursed through her. She looked into his eyes, and wondered faintly if she had any of her soul left or if it had taken up permanent residence in the clear, brown orbs. She swallowed, nodded, and closed her eyes as Damien kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"There is one other thing I would like to clear up" he said. "When I punished you last time it was on the fly and I realised afterwards that I did not give you a Safe Word. It was highly remiss of me and I wish to establish one now for future use. Is there one that you prefer?"

Marianne stared blankly. "Sorry, you're going to have to fill me in, I'm not familiar with that term."

Sandow looked surprised. "A Safe Word. The word you use to let me know you can't take any more and need me to stop…" Marianne continued to look at him blankly and shook her head. It was genuinely a new concept to her and Damien rubbed a hand over his face. "Am I to understand that you have **never** been given a Safe Word? At the level that he…" Sandow stopped half-way through his sentence and Marianne could tell he was seething. She sat with her hands in her lap, unsure of what to say.

After a moment Damien regained his composure and turned back towards her. "Alright, let's start from the beginning. A Safe Word is a pre-arranged term that is given in case of extreme duress. It tells me that you need me to stop what I am doing completely and immediately, in a way that we both understand. It allows you to still use terms like 'no', 'don't' or 'stop' without me having to second-guess whether you actually mean it or not if we choose to push your limits. It is customary to choose a term that is not likely to be used under any other context, such as 'pineapple', or the name of a state. Another way of communicating is using the Traffic Light system, where 'green light' means all is well, 'yellow light' means you are being pushed but not too hard, while 'red light' would classify as a Safe Word. How does that sound to you?"

A cynical laugh came out of Marianne. "It sounds great. I can see why I've never heard of it before. I would have been screaming 'pineapple' all the damn time with Antonio!" She held a hand up to his cheek. "Have I told you lately how wonderful you are, and how lucky I am to have someone like you?"

He took hold of her hand, turned his head and kissed the palm. "Thank you, Marianne. Your words mean so much to me. Now may I suggest that we use the Traffic Light system, at least to begin with? We can always change it later if we choose to."

Marianne nodded and leaned in to rest her head in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and she hummed with contentment. A nudge of his chin turned her face upwards and he claimed a long, tender kiss. She looked up at him as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, then he gently pulled her up to stand in front of him. He undid the button of her jeans and unzipped her fly. She drew in a jagged breath and tucked a rogue tendril of hair behind his ear. He pulled her jeans down to her knees, then reached under her shirt to slide her panties down as well. He lifted the tee up and placed a soft kiss on her belly before pulling her down to rest across his thighs.

Marianne crossed her arms and rested her head on them, closing her eyes and slowing her breathing. She felt it as Sandow smoothed his large, strong hand across her hind end from her lower back to her knees, warming the skin. He then began massaging the area, kneading the muscles with his thick fingers. Marianne felt herself go into a near trance-like state and then the first blow landed. The force of the impact was enough to make a sharp noise but was nothing close to what she'd experienced with Cesaro. She remembered from her previous punishment that Damien had worked up the intensity gradually, so she kept her breathing slow and her muscles relaxed.

Sure enough, the force of each impact slowly, gradually began to increase and Marianne found it harder and harder to keep from crying out. First it was just little grunts, then sharp intakes of breath, and eventually cries of pain. When she'd made her third or fourth outburst Sandow said "Red or yellow?"

Marianne took a moment to catch her breath. "Um, yellow."

Damien turned her face to look at him. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's okay."

He leaned forward, gave her a kiss on the forehead, then continued with the punishment. She wriggled and yelped as the blows from his hand landed on her backside and backs of her thighs, and collapsed with relief when it was finally over. He gathered her up in his arms and held her while she whimpered, rubbing the glowing-red skin with his free hand to soothe it. After a few minutes he once again applied cold cream to the affected area, and they both got into their pyjamas and ordered Room Service. They cuddled in bed while waiting for it to arrive.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked.

Marianne sighed. "I actually feel a bit high. It's weird- I get a bit spacey when I have a session, especially a heavy one. I guess it's the adrenaline or something."

Sandow smiled. "I suppose you've never heard the term 'sub space'?"

Marianne laughed. "Is that what they call it? Are you actually serious?!"

Damien laughed along. "I am merely conveying the information, I did not coin the term."

They both giggled and Marianne shook her head. "Who comes up with this stuff?"

Sandow pursed his lips. "I'm not sure. I don't believe there is a Great Council. Perhaps it is by consensus. I know I've never been asked my opinion."

Marianne chuckled at the idea of a central governing body deciding the terminology of kinky processes and snuggled into Damien's chest. "If there was a Great Council you should be its Chair. You're so fair and considerate. I actually don't mind getting punished by you; with Antonio I was scared for my life. It's an entirely different ball game now, and I'm still learning the rules; but thanks to you I know I'm getting it right this time."

The look she got from him was filled with such tenderness she felt her heart melt in her chest. He leaned in to kiss her deeply, passionately. "After we eat, my dear, I feel we should celebrate."


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days passed in a blur. Marianne was rushed off her feet with work and Damien was single-minded in his campaign to be issued with a replacement Money In The Bank contract. A replacement briefcase had been commissioned: custom-made carbon fibre covered in ostrich skin. He had explained that the special frame would make this version not only extremely durable but also buoyant in water, and the leather was both rich in texture and waterproof. There had been an altercation between Rhodes and Sandow while Cody was being interviewed on SmackDown, but otherwise Marianne had been able to keep Damien more or less away from his nemesis.

Keeping herself away from her own _bête noir_ had been slightly more difficult, however. It seemed no matter where she was or what she was doing, Cesaro had a way of appearing out of thin air to get under her skin. Before they'd become lovers and at the beginning of their tryst she'd found it enchanting; now it was getting on her last nerve. She tried everything from pretending he didn't exist to outright getting in his face and telling him where to go, how to get there and what to do with himself along the way. Every tactic had the exact same result: either a sour frown or an arrogant sneer, then he would suddenly appear under her nose the very next day if not again that night. There were only two things that stopped her from resorting to actually punching Antonio in his smug face: the fear that he would retaliate in kind and knowing that it would likely cost Marianne her job.

It was the night of another Raw taping and Marianne was carrying a roll of power cable to the satellite truck when she caught an odd, vaguely salty smell. She spotted Cody Rhodes walking down the corridor in the opposite direction and as he passed her he gave her a small grin and a wink. She noticed he was carrying a cardboard box and it appeared not only to be leaking, but also to be the source of the strange odour. Her forehead creased as she puzzled over what he could be up to and just hoped that he wasn't going to be stirring up more trouble with Sandow.

He'd been in a bad mood since his last conference call with the Board of Directors, who had begun to tire of Damien's incessant petitioning. They were looking more and more likely to decide that since he'd lost the contract he was not entitled to a replacement, and the more he fought the decision the more annoyed the Board became. However, giving up on the contract was as likely as giving up on breathing as far as Sandow was concerned, so he continued to fight.

Marianne reached the truck and dropped the line of cable. She climbed the steps and patted one of the technicians, Paula, on the shoulder. "Hey, monkey."

Paula didn't look up, engrossed as she was in keeping her eyes on six different monitors and roughly two dozen dials simultaneously. "Hey. Did'ja bring that power cable?"

Marianne didn't take the brusque response personally; she knew Paula had a demanding job and a live broadcast just amped up the pressure tenfold. "Yeah, it's just outside. Where do you want it?"

"Just leave it there. Tony'll fix it up. So how are things with you and Sandy?"

Marianne smirked. "You know he hates it when you call him that; but things are great, thanks."

"Yeah, 'cuz I just_ luuuuve_ getting called 'truck monkey'" Paula said with enough sarcasm to drown a small dog as she took a sip of coffee and Marianne laughed.

"Hey, don't blame me. Chris Jerico came up with that one" Marianne said as she held up her hands in a defensive position. Paula snorted and Marianne caught sight of Cody Rhodes in the ring with the mysterious-smelling box. "What is that thing? Can we get some audio up on that?"

Paula duly obliged and the two women watched as Rhodes revealed that he had managed to retrieve Damien's Money In The Bank briefcase from the Gulf of Mexico. He invited Sandow to come and retireve it, and Marianne prayed that he was somewhere in the building where he couldn't hear. Her heart snak when the 'Hallelujah Chorus' sounded and Damien emerged, demanding Cody set down the briefcase and leave the ring. Rhodes did so but it was a trap, Cody ambushing Sandow as he went for the case. The two fought and Damien was knocked out of the ring, leaving Rhodes with the briefcase. He opened it and pulled out a sodden piece of paper. Sandow screamed "My contract!" as Cody replaced the ruined mess into the case and threw both to the floor.

Paula's eyes left the monitors for the first time as she turned to look at Marianne, who had a hand to her mouth. She could see the look of incandescent fury on Damien's face, but she also worried about what was going on underneath. If the contract was ruined what would that mean for his chance at the World Title? Everything he'd worked so hard for, that he'd put his heart and soul into, could be lying in sodden tatters at his feet right now. That almost made it worse than when it was floating somewhere in the sea. For him to be able to see it, to feel it fall to pieces in his hands…

"I have to go" she said suddenly to Paula, who nodded and turned her focus back to the monitors and dials. Marianne made her way out of the truck and hurried towards Sandow's dressing room. When she arrived she found he wasn't there, so she tried Raw GM Vickie Guerrero's office. She walked past the door slowly, peeking through the glass pane of the door and saw that he wasn't there either. The only other option she could think of was the Chairman Vince McMahon's office, and she wasn't about to go loitering around there. She decided to leave a note in his dressing room, as she made a point of not carrying her phone with her during working hours, and headed back the way she came.

She hadn't gone far when she found herself walking towards her ex-lover. She kept her eyes forward and had every intention on walking straight past him but he moved directly into her path, forcing her to either stop or walk into him. "I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you right now, Antonio. Get out of my way."

Cesaro shook his head and tutted. "Such terrible manners; that nancy-boy really is far too soft on you. One good correction from me would get you back in line." He leaned in towards her ear and lowered his voice. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Be honest." She recoiled.

"I would rather have my body vigorously rubbed with a cheese grater. Actually, knowing you, you'd probably do it."

Antonio pulled back to his full height and frowned. "Are you really going to spout all this garbage he's been feeding you about me being a horrible monster again? Didn't I explain to you that it was all nonsense?"

"It wasn't nonsense what you did to me. I was there, I felt it. You **abused** me."

"If I abused you so bad why didn't you leave me sooner? You're not the type to put up with bullshit from anyone. And if you didn't like what I was doing, why didn't you tell me? Don't you think you could have at least given me the chance to adjust before walking out on me? You're so unfair, and that boyfriend of yours has just made it worse."

Marianne shook her head. "You're a real piece of work, and I'm not listening to this. You are right about one thing, and that is that I'm not the type to put up with bullshit. Goodbye." She side-stepped around Cesaro and continued towards Sandow's dressing room. When she got there she found Damien speaking to someone on the phone. He spotted her and raised a finger to indicate she should wait until he had finished.

"Yes" he said to the unknown person on the other end of the line, then paused. "I understand… To be delivered to the arena for SmackDown on Friday. Excellent. I look forward to seeing it. Please ensure that it is exactly to the specifications we agreed or else I will withhold all payment… Good… You're welcome."

Damien pressed a finger to the phone to end the call and turned a beaming smile towards Marianne. "My dear, I've done it."

Marianne turned her head slightly, confused. "Done what, sweetheart?"

He spread his arms wide and smiled broadly. "I have emerged victorious! I have vanquished my enemies and reclaimed my place as the uncrowned World champion!"

Marianne stood, bemused. "Honey, you're going to have to slow down and tell me exactly what's happened, because I can't quite catch up. Last I saw, Cody had tossed you your old briefcase. Obviously there's been some development since then."

Sandow approached her and took her hands in his. "Yes, my dear, a development of great magnitude. I took the briefcase and the contract inside it directly to Mr McMahon's office and stated firmly that because I was once again in possession of the contract that I be recognised as Mr Money In The Bank. Vince had no argument to counter mine and stated that I would be issued with a pristine new contract to replace the one that had been water-damaged." He grinned from ear-to-ear and Marianne could envisage the Chairman agreeing to anything just to get the foul-smelling briefcase off his desk. A lackey was likely still mopping up seawater now.

She chuckled to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you. I know how hard you've worked for this. Congratulations, champ." They indulged in a passionate kiss before Marianne had to break off as her radio cracked into life and she was called away to deal with a crisis involving a bit of ring gear left back at the hotel.

That night Damien ordered a bottle of champagne along with their meal, delivered to their hotel room from one of the finest restaurants in town. Sandow would have preferred to have dined there, but Marianne was simply not up to getting all dolled up, going to a fancy restaurant, lingering over seven courses, then having to face an early morning flight. However Damien insisted that they celebrate with fare better than the hotel could offer, so the compromise was reached. He made the arrangements while she soaked in a hot bath, letting the heat from the water melt away the tension and the scented oils soothe the stresses of her day.

When the food arrived she reluctantly pulled the plug from the bath, stepped out and patted herself dry. She wrapped her hair in a towel and herself in a bathrobe, exiting the steamy bathroom to find Sandow having laid out the meal on the bed. He twisted the cork from the champagne bottle deftly, then poured her a measure into a fluted glass and handed it to her. She waited until he had poured himself one and they raised their glasses together.

"A toast" Damien intoned. "To the future, _our_ future. May it live up to its fullest potential, for both of us."

Marianne smiled. She tried not to think too hard about what Antonio had said about how people would think she was a gold-digger for getting together with Sandow only because he was incumbent World Heavyweight champion. The future for him was certainly looking bright again, and she hoped that she was not going to be a liability for him because of locker-room gossip mongering. She pushed the tought from her mind and touched his glass with hers.

"To the future." They drank and tucked into their food. Marianne had to admit that it was absolutely superb and a nice way of rounding out an otherwise tense day. She began to truly empathise with Damien's feelings of elation at that moment; he'd come so close to losing his precious contract and now he had it back, guaranteed. He was going to be World Champion; he could virtually feel the belt around his waist, just as she could feel the excitement radiating off him now. She looked at his face and saw a new glow there; a gleam in his eyes, and she felt bad for judging his earlier behaviour. Of course he was going to attack Cody Rhodes after what he'd done. The contract was the embodiment of everything Sandow had strived to achieve in his career, for Rhodes to throw it into the sea was the ultimate act of disrespect.

Damien caught Marianne looking at him. "What is it, my dear?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. I just wanted to see what a real champion looked like."

The smile she got in return told her their celebrations were only just beginning.


	18. Chapter 18

Sure enough, within minutes of finishing their meal Marianne found herself face-down on the bed, her wrists secured to the headboard by two of Damien's silk ties, and another around her eyes as a makeshift blindfold. Sandow was working his hands and mouth along her body, murmuring about how sweet she smelled after her soak in the bath. She let out a moan every time he gave her a little nip with his teeth, just to remind her he was there, and she hummed with contentment as he followed up the bite with a kiss.

The switch-around between bites and kisses drove Marianne wild with desire and she pushed her hind end upwards. She felt him rub her backside and utter deeply: "Such a shameless display, my dear. You are quite letting yourself be controlled by your base urges." With that he lifted his hand and let it fall back down with a solid smack, and Marianne groaned lustily. Damien's voice grew husky. "Try to maintain some decorum, woman." He slapped her again, this time harder and on the other side. She responded with a moan that indicated just how much she enjoyed the pain.

Sandow took hold of a fistful of Marianne's hair, which only heightened her excitement. He'd never been this intense with her before and it was working for her very well. She felt completely safe in his hands and was happy for him to step up his game. He leaned in and whispered: "You wanton harlot. If this pleases you so much, I shall endeavour to fulfil your desires." He released her hair and she felt him get up from the bed. She heard him do something, but she couldn't work out what. Then she felt something being dragged up and down her legs and backside, and she realised he had released his belt.

Marianne took deep, regular breaths, and waited. The belt was passed up and down the backs of her thighs, across her buttocks, over her back, and back down again several times before the first blow landed. It hit her backside and was just enough to make her take notice; but as with the spankings it gradually grew in intensity. The blows rained down onto her thighs, buttocks, and shoulders. The even but random distribution meant she never knew where it was going to come next but one area never became overwhelmed, and the gradual increase meant she could build up to more intense hits.

That floaty, spaced-out feeling was really starting to set in when suddenly Damien stopped, removed her blindfold and wrist restraints and gathered her in his arms. He stroked her hair and squeezed her tightly, kissing her on the forehead. She was a bit confused at the sudden finish when she noticed he seemed to be upset. "Honey, is something wrong?"

Sandow kissed her again and looked her in the eye. "My dearest heart, I am _so_ sorry for what I just did to you. I got carried away in the moment and took things **much** too far. Especially after everything you've been through in the past I am ashamed to have subjected you to such violence. I can only pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Marianne was stunned at Damien's words. He genuinely appeared distressed at what had just happened and she started to feel ashamed herself. She'd really been enjoying what he'd been doing to her and had wanted it to continue; now she was finding out that it was too much and shouldn't have happened. She must be more psychologically damaged than she had realised. Maybe Antonio **had** fucked her up completely. Maybe now she wasn't able to enjoy anything apart from getting the shit beat out of her. Wonderful; she'd finally met a man who was kind and supportive and elegant and intelligent and everything she'd ever wanted and she was messed up beyond repair.

She realised Sandow was still looking at her expectantly after having asked for her forgiveness, and she brought herself out of her own musings. "Darling, of course I can forgive you. There's nothing to forgive. Really. Don't give it another thought; we'll chalk this one up to excitement about getting your briefcase back and not say another word about it."

Damien's eyes grew moist as he cupped her face with a strong hand. "I don't deserve you, dearest heart."

Marianne's eyes filled with tears as he embraced her. _No, I don't deserve you_, she thought to herself.

* * *

At SmackDown the new briefcase arrived and was unveiled to the world. Sandow was overjoyed with the result and Marianne had to admit that it looked quite impressive, although many stated that the colour and style reminded them of a chocolate bar. He was riding the crest of a wave now that his place as "uncrowned World champion" had been re-established but she could not shake her uncertainties. Was she damaged goods after Cesaro? Could she have a happy relationship with Damien or would she always secretly be wanting something more, well- hardcore? She was lost in her thoughts when she heard an unwelcome voice: "You look miserable. Missing me already?"

She closed her eyes and wished that when she opened them Antonio would not be there, but she found her wish unfulfilled. He was just slightly behind her, arms crossed, Gadsden flag draped across his shoulders. She replied: "Missing you as much as a hole in the head. Leave me alone."

He tutted and shook his head. "That's no way to speak to me after everything we've been through together. Come on, now. Let's bury the hatchet. We can show everybody that we can both be adults and be civilised towards each other; maybe even one day be friends."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Will you please get it through that thick skull of yours that I don't **want** to be friends? I have no reason to be civilised to you because you keep getting up in my face every time I turn around. You made my life miserable when we were together and you seem determined to continue doing so even though we're through now. Have you really nothing better to do?"

Cesaro smirked. "Oh I have plenty of other things to do; I have lots of other _women_ to do as well." He wiggled his eyebrows and Marianne rolled her eyes. "What I don't like is this dark cloud that's hanging over us. It leaves a bad vibe in the locker room and makes things uncomfortable for everybody, not just us. I'm trying to be civil-minded and solve the tension between us for the greater good."

Marianne burst out laughing. She thought Antonio had tried every tactic but this one genuinely took the biscuit. Cesaro looked increasingly displeased as it took some time for Marianne to regain her composure. She held her stomach and wiped her eyes. "Oh my god, you kill me! '_The greater good_'? Antonio, you couldn't give less of a damn about the greater good if it came from the bottom of a box of cereal. Quit trying to get around me, it's just not going to work. Speaking of work, that's what I **should** be doing right now. Goodbye."

She turned to leave but Cesaro took hold of her arm and looked directly into her eyes. "Don't lie to me. I can see it all over your face. You're unhappy. That big fop can't give you what you need, but I can. Be honest with yourself; don't you miss my strength? My power? My dominance? That's what you need; not some fluffy bunny like him, who needs to ask your permission before he does anything. Think about it." He leaned in closer and Marianne caught a whiff of his cologne, bringing back a flood of memories. "You know where to find me if you change your mind; but don't leave it too long, or I may have found a replacement for you by then."

Antonio released his grip and walked away, leaving Marianne shaking. She trembled with a combination of anger, trepidation of what Cesaro might do next, and shame at her own reaction. She should have ripped his hand off her and demanded he leave. She should have screamed the place down and got someone to witness him intimidating her; and she definitely, absolutely should **not** have felt aroused by his touch.

Tears began to prick at her eyes and she found the nearest Ladies' to hide in. She locked herself in a stall and sobbed into a wad of toilet paper. Eventually she regained control of herself and, while the room was still empty, she splashed some water on her face and tried to lessen the redness around her eyes with a cold, wet towel. Her ministrations were cut somewhat short by a call over the radio, and she simply hoped that her distressed look would go unnoticed.

* * *

"Marianne, word reached me that you appeared to have been crying during your shift today, but you said nothing to me about any distressful incident. I would very much like to know why."

So much for her hopes of going unnoticed. Marianne stood in front of Damien in their hotel room, who also stood, hands clasped behind him, a concerned but stern look on his face. His voice was low but soft; Marianne crossed her arms in front of her and lowered her eyes before answering. "It was Antonio being a dickhead again. I didn't tell you because I felt embarrassed about letting him get to me like that." She looked up. She felt bad but told herself that she wasn't** really** lying- what she said was essentially true. She was just being, as they say, 'economical with the truth'.

Sandow shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "I don't know how many times I need to repeat this, Marianne, but you need to **communicate** with me. That means telling me when Cesaro harasses you, and when you are upset. I don't want you to concern yourself with whether I will judge you on whether you _should_ be upset or not, that isn't the point. I need to know what you are feeling, and why. As I have explained before, I am not a mind reader. I cannot help you with your problems, or handle your emotions, if I do not know what they are."

A wave of guilt washed over Marianne, and her lip began to quiver. Damien sighed and raised his hands in a beckoning motion. "Come here." She lifted eyes wet with tears up to him and he repeated the gesture, this time more firmly. She shyly stepped forward into his embrace and as he wrapped his arms around her the tears began anew, as her shame at not only being turned on by harsh and inappropriate treatment but now lying about it engulfed her. Sandow stroked her back and spoke soothingly to her as sobs wracked her body. When they finally eased a little he lifted her chin and said "Are you ready to accept your punishment?"

Marianne nodded deeply. She deserved this. In fact she deserved much more than she was likely to get. As Damien led her towards the bed and sat on the edge she found herself wishing he would take off his belt and give her a worthy punishment. She tried to shake the thought from her mind but as he removed her clothing and ran his hand over her backside she felt a palpable frustration. She wanted to cry out '_just hit me, goddammit!_" but she bit her lip and told herself that he knew the right thing to do. It followed the regular pattern, some soft stroking, then the spanking, building up slowly until she was squirming and yelping. Her backside got nice and red, but after what she'd done she felt like she deserved much worse- much **more**- and even the aftercare with the cold cream just left her feeling depressed.

Also following in the usual pattern, Sandow was feeling amorous after the spanking. Normally Marianne would be as well, but tonight she simply went through the motions, as she had with Antonio so many times before. At least with Damien it was less work; she wasn't expected to put all the effort in as she had been with Cesaro. While Sandow pumped in and out of her she closed her eyes and she recalled the scent of Antonio's cologne. The memories it had evoked were of his hard flesh on hers, his raw strength, his über masculinity. The images combined with the feel of Damien's hard cock thrusting within her and she began to peak. He felt the change in her and increased his pace, and she clawed at his hips, urging him to drive harder, deeper. She remembered how it had been with Antonio: his vicious, animalistic rutting, driven by his powerful thighs. She wanted that now, desperately; to be fucked senseless, taken and used by a powerful, dominant man.

Sandow drove himself into her, and Marianne bit down as she struggled with the images that floated through her mind. She felt Damien near his peak and, unbidden, she heard Cesaro's voice in her head: "Come for me!" The command, so embedded into her psyche, had an immediate effect and she climaxed in time along with Sandow. He made sure not to crush her and turned off to his side as he collapsed into a satisfied heap beside her, pulling her into his chest. She kissed his glistening skin and laid her head where she could hear his quick heartbeat gradually slow to a steady rhythm, and soon he was asleep.

Marianne lay there, wide awake, unable to sleep and unable to move away for fear of waking Damien and arousing his curiosity. She didn't know what to do. She felt she had truly crossed a line, now. There was no way she was going to go back to Antonio, she knew that; but how could she stay with Sandow when she was cheating on him emotionally? She knew that one way or the other she would have to come clean, and Damien would likely throw her out when he learned the truth. She'd managed to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her, and it was all because Cesaro had ruined her.

Or was it? Was she right to blame Antonio or was she like this already? Was she already fucked up and he just showed it to her, or did he nurture it and make her worse? Ugh, it was too late at night to be thinking about this- she needed her sleep. She'd do like Scarlett O'Hara, and think about it tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Marianne took out some of her anxiety out at the gym, and when she and Damien returned to her their hotel room to shower he surprised her with a question. "Would you like to come home with me today?"

Marianne blinked and stopped in her tracks. Not once had Antonio ever invited her back to his home. He viewed it as his inner, private sanctum, and she had no part of it. She couldn't think of a reason not to so she nodded and said "Okay!" They both smiled and made their way to their room, showering and having breakfast together before travelling to the airport.

Fortunately this time Marianne had no problem at the airport exchanging her ticket, and they were able to travel together. After a reasonably uneventful journey they arrived at Sandow's home, a small but very attractive residence. Damien took their bags upstairs while Marianne was directed to the kitchen where she could make them a pot of coffee. She eventually found everything she needed and had the percolator bubbling away when Sandow returned in his semi-casual state of shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. He came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the back of the head as his hands rested on her hips.

Marianne finished putting the sugar in her mug then turned to wrap her arms around Damien's neck, and they leaned together for a kiss. Their lips closed upon each other's before making way and allowing a more thorough tasting. Sandow looked at her with a greedy, hungry look in his clear, brown eyes and Marianne felt an ache in the core of her being that only he could fulfil. She offered no resistance as he pulled her shirt over her head and proceeded to trail a line of kisses along her neck and down her chest. One hand fondled a breast as he nuzzled into her cleavage. Her head dropped back as he drew a trail back up to her throat with his mouth, then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

He pulled the garment from her and then brought one nipple up to his mouth with his hand, sucking on it firmly. This brought a gasp from Marianne, until he then soothed it by drawing little circles around it with the tip of his tongue. He gave equal attention to the other side, and Marianne ran her fingers through his lush hair as he worked. Damien straightened up and unfastened her slacks, slid them down and pulled them off as she stepped out of them. He tossed them off to one side and ran his hands up her legs and along her body as he stood, eyeing her as he might a prized artwork.

He reached a hand inside her panties, and smiled as he found the wetness there. "Really, my dear, you do need to learn to control yourself better" he said as he deftly slid two fingers inside her, making her legs buckle. She grabbed hold of his broad shoulders to stop herself from falling over, and he held her up from his fingers hooked in her pussy to his shoulder that she was biting into to stop from screaming. He worked her G-spot until she was almost sobbing, then he pulled her head up for a deep kiss and turned her around, leaning her over the countertop.

"I obviously need to show you the importance of self-control." Marianne saw him reach into a utensil holder on the counter and pull out a large wooden spoon. Almost immediately she felt a sharp smack on her buttock and realised that he was using it as a makeshift paddle. She was surprised at just how painful such an innocuous object could be and yelped when the spoon hit her again on the other side. "Hush now, my dear! Remember, this is an exercise in self-control." He hit her again with the same force on the same spot and Marianne bit back a yelp, groaning under her breath instead.

"Much better! You're doing very well." Damien continued to smack her with the spoon along the back of the legs and buttocks, changing which side of the spoon he hit her with to alter the feel of it. The concave side formed a pocket of air upon landing and did not feel so sharp, but the back of the spoon had a definite bite. After a time he changed it around completely, using the handle, which had an altogether different feel to it. The impact was sharp, hard and covered a much longer area. It reached across her entire backside or across the back of both thighs at the same time, and it took all of her willpower not to cry out. Instead she took very deep intakes of breath at each blow and closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly in between.

When the torture with the wooden spoon appeared to be over, she saw Sandow reach into a drawer and pull out a pair of skewers. Her eyes went wide and he laughed. "Don't panic, my dear. I have no intention on piercing that lovely skin of yours. Lean forward and close your eyes." She did as she was told and felt the cold metal being dragged along her skin. She felt herself tense up as the tips were drawn across her back in a wavy pattern. The scratching sensation was borderline unbearable but because the points were so small and they moved so quickly her brain almost couldn't keep up with where the pain was. It sent shivers up her spine and she wriggled around to try and avoid the sharp points.

"You were doing so well, please don't disappoint me now. Control yourself and stay still." Marianne gritted her teeth and stayed still as she could, but she couldn't help banging her fists on the counter and letting out a frustrated groan through her teeth. Eventually the scratching stopped and Damien rubbed her back with his hand. "Well done, my dear. You did marvellously."

Marianne let her head drop to the countertop as Sandow's hand soothed away the scratches. She let out a low moan and felt him kiss her between the shoulders. She lifted herself up wearily and turned so that she could rest in his embrace, and he continued to rub her back as she sighed and breathed in the scent and feel of him. When she had sufficiently recovered he poured the coffee as she gathered up her clothes and they retired upstairs to his bedroom where he had placed the luggage. She pulled out a pair of pyjamas to slip into and sat on the settee near the window next to Damien, sipping her drink. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Is there anything you'd like to do while you're here?" he asked. A wicked smile crept across her face and Sandow tutted. "I see that the lesson I just gave you had absolutely no effect whatsoever. It will obviously need to be repeated." Marianne adopted an over-the-top pout and Damien chuckled. "You won't get around me that way, my dear. I am quite heartless, you know."

Marianne burst out in a short laugh and took a sip of her coffee. Sandow now wore a pantomime expression of surprise and said "And what, pray tell, was that for?"

Marianne grinned and rubbed Damien's leg. "You; heartless. You're about as heartless as Mother Theresa. I don't think you could genuinely hurt someone if your life depended on it."

Sandow rubbed his beard and emitted a wry laugh. "Do I need to remind you what I do for a living, dearest heart?"

Marianne waved a hand. "That's in the ring, that's different. I'm talking about when you're with someone you care about, or at least how you've been with me. You will only let yourself go so far, and that doesn't allow you to actually _hurt_ me. You'll make me squeal and wriggle, but you won't take me to the limit. You just don't have it in you."

The look Sandow gave her made her think she'd somehow said something wrong. He looked at her as if he was surprised at her words, perhaps even insulted. She couldn't work out why, she thought what she said was true. She looked back at him and waited to see what he said so she could get a better idea of what was going on in his mind.

"Well, it appears I seem to be somewhat lacking. Forgive me but I had been under the impression that you were satisfied with my performance up until now."

Marianne blinked in stunned silence. Where in the world did that come from? She shook her head and turned to face him, propping one leg up on the settee and placing a hand on his arm. "Honey I **am** satisfied with your performance. **More** than satisfied! Have I ever said anything to the contrary?"

"Your communication hasn't exactly been reliable, Marianne. I frequently have to drag things out of you. Now I want you to be completely honest with me, have I been satisfying you, or do you feel I am too soft?"

The question, which had been playing so much on her mind, put to her directly as he looked her in the eye caught her off guard. She hesitated and she could see his jaw tighten as she floundered for a response. He suddenly stood and begin to walk out of the room and she called after him but he did not reply. She held her head in her hands as she realised that she had ruined everything and likely broken his heart in the process. She thought back to how he had told her that his previous 'beloved pet' had abandoned him for Cesaro because she yearned for someone more extreme. Now she was putting him through that heartache again, all because she was messed up in the head. She fought back the tears and told herself to get a grip and fix this before it got too bad. A deep breath, a straightening of the shoulders, and Marianne forced herself to get up and find Damien.

A quick search found him out on the rear patio, looking out into the distance. He stood with his hands on the railing, his shoulders tense, hair blowing gently in the breeze. She walked up to him and ran her hand up his back, trying to soothe away the tension. "Sweetheart, please don't be upset. I really _do_ like how you do things with me. You're so sweet and considerate, and I've never had that before. I guess I'm just not used to it. It doesn't mean I don't like it; it's just… different to what I'm used to."

Sandow's head dropped and he let out a sardonic laugh. "Ah well; if it's simply a matter of lowering your standards to meet mine then we have no need for concern." He turned around, sitting on the railing and folding his arms across his chest. "Tell me, my dear, just how have you managed to tolerate my mediocre ministrations for so long without complaint? You must have the patience of a saint."

Marianne's shoulders slumped, and she lowered her eyes. "Damien, I haven't just been 'tolerating your ministrations'. It really isn't like that…"

He jumped up, looked her directly in the eye and spoke to her in a dark tone. "Isn't it? Dammit, Marianne for once just tell me straight. Am I too soft for you?"

Marianne wanted to say no, she tried with every ounce of her being to say no, but being held with those perfect brown eyes she found she couldn't lie- not this time. Even though she knew it was costing her the most precious thing in her life he had told her- given her a direct command- to be truthful, and she had to obey. All she could do was stand there in silence and slowly the tears began to fall, and she could see his face change as he saw the answer in them. As was his dignified way he lifted himself up to his full height, composed his face into inscrutable lines, and spoke as if he were discussing the weather.

"I will move your luggage into the spare bedroom. You may have full access to anything in the house, including laundry facilities, during your stay. Forgive me if I am not always available to act as host, but I will likely be busy until we return to work. Now if you will excuse me, I will go and move your bags."

Marianne sank to a deck chair as Sandow walked past her coolly. Her chest ached with dry, wracking sobs and she felt a sense of bewilderment and loss, like a ship set adrift at sea.


	20. Chapter 20

The suitcase was set to one side, open. Marianne was in bed but sleep eluded her. Sandow had given her a handful of menus for local takeout and delivery restaurants but she had said, quite truthfully, that she wasn't hungry and had gone straight to her room. She moved as if in a daze, the weight of her grief at losing the best thing that had ever happened to her making her movements sluggish. She couldn't even get her mind to try and work a way out of this predicament, it was as if all she found was a blank space waiting to be filled by Damien; but that wasn't going to happen now.

The sniffles started first. Marianne chided herself for responding to the crisis with tears like a child, but her heart was so heavy and she had no alternative plan to go on. So the tears flowed and her body began to convulse with sobs. She buried her face in a pillow and wailed out her pain and helplessness. After a couple of minutes of crying she jumped when she felt a touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Sandow sitting next to her on the bed. She pulled back and tried to compose herself, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, but he silently beckoned her towards him with one hand and drew her to his chest with the other.

Marianne hesitated, but only for a moment. She saw the softness in his face and felt an equal insistence in his arm as he drew her near, and the relief washed over her as she wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled her face into his bare chest. She sniffled a couple of times as her tears dried and Damien soothed her hair, holding her close, not saying a word, but his physical presence was comfort enough.

Eventually, when she had calmed down and relaxed, Sandow lifted her chin so she would look up at him. Then he finally spoke. "I could hear you crying from the other room. If you were that upset you should have come to me, Marianne. I am responsible for your well-being, remember?"

Her brow furrowed. "I honestly thought you'd relinquished your responsibility as far as I was concerned."

A look of shock crossed Damien's face. "Oh, Marianne, no… I was deeply hurt by what you said but I put you in this room so that I could have some space to think, I wasn't letting you go." He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "It seems like I am the one culpable of poor communication in this instance. I won't use the excuse of being under emotional duress, I should have been more clear. I am sorry that I have upset you in this way; know that I would never do that to you, nor would I ever abandon you for something so petty."

Marianne buried herself in his chest and hugged him with all her might. He returned the embrace and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, stroking her hair and repeating his apology. She thought to herself that she should have known he wouldn't have been so nasty, she was getting him confused with Cesaro again. She lifted her head and said "It's okay" before reaching up to kiss him.

The feel of his full lips on hers never felt so sweet until that moment. The panic of losing that touch forever made her appreciate it all the more now, and she drank it in like the sweetest nectar. Her hand moved upwards to cup the back of his neck, and she felt the warmth of his blood, the softness of his skin, the firmness of his muscles. She wanted to survey every square inch of him, to imbed the image permanently in her mind so that if she ever did lose him- please God she never did something so stupid again to risk it- she could at least have a pure memory to take with her. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt the silky length of it. She looked into his eyes and dove head-first into the clear brown pools. If he was going to steal her soul she may as well give it up willingly and enjoy the process. She traced her finger along his collarbone and smoothed her hand over the muscular form of his shoulders. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and murmured quietly: "I was greatly upset by what you said to me earlier, Marianne. I have worked very hard to treat you with the care and respect you deserve."

She looked up at him. "I know. You don't know what it means to me to have someone actually care for me like that after what Antonio put me through. I don't know, I've been worried that he's fucked me up somehow, made me not right in the head. Maybe I need to see a shrink or something…"

Sandow cupped her cheek. "Don't talk like that. You're the most sane person I know. You may still need to un-learn some of his training but we can do that between us. I want to give you what you need but I **will not** damage you. That is **my** red light. You are too precious to me."

She snuggled into his chest. "You are the first person to make me feel precious. I've never had that with anyone, and that's why I will do anything to make this work. I want to make you happy, even if it means that I don't feed this sick need to get seven bells knocked out of me. I'm willing to live with that, Damien. Really, I am. We'll do things your way; I'm happy with that."

He regarded her with a look that could only be described as sad resignation. He stroked her face and leaned in to kiss her, and she returned the kiss eagerly to show she meant what she'd said. Sandow broke the kiss and looked her in the eye. "Are you certain you wish to pursue this course, Marianne? Be aware that saying 'yes' means you are dedicating yourself to me and binding you to my will and discretion."

There was no hesitation. "I trust you, Damien. I want this; I want you."

His face straightened into smooth lines, and he kissed her forehead, gently. "Then I will give you some of what you desire, just this once. Stand up."

Marianne and Sandow both got out of the bed and he stood before her, hands interlaced behind his back. She looked at him and noticed that he had adopted a cool demeanour that he normally saved for his opponents in the ring. Damien asked: "Remind me, is it customary for submissives to maintain eye contact with their dominants?"

She dropped her gaze. Apparently strict protocol was to be observed tonight. She put her feet together, stood up straight, laced her hands together in front of her and dropped her head slightly. She'd been taught this as the 'proper' standing position- demure and pleasing to the eye. It appeared to have met inspection, as Sandow then said: "Much better. Now remove your pyjamas."

She quickly slid out of the garments, placing them neatly on top of her open suitcase, then re-adopting her previous stance. She was now naked while Damien wore only his pyjama bottoms. He uttered his next command: "Kneel." Marianne dropped gracefully to her knees, sitting on her heels and placing her hands on her thighs. She kept her head lowered and awaited further instruction. "Knees open" came the directive and she spread her knees apart as far as she could comfortably.

A hand cupped her chin, lifting her head up, and she found Sandow's cock being thrust in her face. She immediately took it in her mouth and began to suck, but this did not appear to be enough and he held the back of her head, driving himself down her throat and fucking her mouth. She choked and pressed against his thighs but he was too strong and she concentrated on not retching until he finally pulled out, allowing her to breathe. A couple of ragged breaths was all she was granted before once again he plunged into her throat, forcing himself all the way in and making her dizzy from the lack of air.

He pulled out again and she collapsed to one side, gasping for breath. He grabbed a handful of hair and lifted her up. "I don't recall giving you permission to sit. You're going to pay for that, _dearest heart_." The way he said the term of endearment was sinister and it sent a shiver down her spine, but she found that the pain of being lifted up by her hair and the dizziness was giving her that spacey feeling and she wanted the punishment. She still felt safe in Damien's hands and until that changed she was willing to take whatever he dished out.

Another yank on her hair pulled her to her feet and she was led back to the bed. He threw her down face-first but it was a soft landing. Almost before she could pull herself up he was behind her, between her legs and pressing her back down by the shoulders. "Hold still. Keep your head down. Bring your knees forward." She did as she was told and this lifted her backside up. She felt him shuffle in behind her and press the head of his cock against her ass. She winced and he gave her a slap on her buttock. "Stay still. This is your punishment for moving without authorisation and for calling me inadequate."

Another push and a searing flash of pain tore through her. Marianne cried out and shot forward, pleading "no, no, no" over and over. Sandow spoke soothingly to her, telling her to relax, coaxing her back into position. He played with her clit for a moment, making her forget the pain and moan for a different reason. When she was relaxed he slowly began to push again and this time she found the pain more tolerable. She still had to grit her teeth and grip the sheets in order to not cry out but Damien fully sheathed himself and then began to thrust slowly. Suddenly the pain mixed with pleasure and Marianne didn't know where one ended and the other began.

The slow pace made way to Sandow withdrawing all the way to the tip, then plunging in roughly, pulling almost fully out, and slamming back in, over and over again. Marianne clawed at the bed, howling at each penetration. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head up to meet his face. "You love this, don't you? You love having your anus defiled by me; you'd have it this way exclusively given the chance, wouldn't you?"

A coherent answer was impossible at this point. She wouldn't agree to having nothing but anal but she certainly wouldn't say no to having this again. The initial pain had made way to pure pleasure and she was solely focussed on the feel of him inside her. However she was not going to be permitted silent ambivalence and he increased the tension on her tresses. "You do love it, don't you? Say it. Tell me you love the feel of my cock in your ass."

Marianne wriggled her hips to try and encourage him to have less talk and more action. She had been building towards a climax and her body was impatient to get there. "Yes. Yes, I love it." With the admission drawn from her lips her face was pushed back down and he began to fuck her mercilessly. Marianne screamed into the mattress as Damien thrust into her viciously. She heard him grunt with the effort and she thought she would break if he continued this pace for long. He reached a hand around and slid a finger between her folds, and the contact on her clit immediately put her on the brink. "Come for me. I want you to come with my dick in your ass." He flicked at the sensitive nub rapidly and she felt the spasm in the depths of her core, radiating through her entire body. As she rode the waves of her orgasm she felt Sandow hit his, and she gripped his hand at her waist tightly as he released himself into her. They both fell forward, ending up in a spooning position on the bed.

Damien slid out of her and Marianne was suddenly gripped with a need to relieve herself. She went to get up to go to the bathroom and Sandow rolled out of bed on the other side, moving around to pick her up and carry her there. She told him it wasn't necessary but he ignored her protests, even insisting on staying to make sure she was okay while she used the toilet and helping her into the shower. "It is not uncommon for people to become dizzy after a… harsh experience" he explained, and she allowed him to help her without protest as she'd agreed to do things his way. After they had both showered they went back to his bed and snuggled down. After a bit of cuddling Marianne drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. Damien, however, found that he could not nod off, and he was kept awake by serious doubts as to whether he had done the right thing.


End file.
